A Computer is Only as Good as It's Coding
by Just that American
Summary: A normal hollow extermination, or as normal as dealing with a Menos Grande could be, now thrown into a sink or swim situation, Hoss has to deal with the crazy creator of the Infinite Stratos after being rescued from a military interrogation. Now with a rouge squad 12 member, how will he be able to explain this or will Chifuyu and her students get sucked in to what is going on?
1. And their off

**Ok, now I had this idea floating around for a while and peculated into something**

**I don't own Bleach or IS This whole thing is a learning curve for me anyways**

* * *

Hoss growled, a Menos Grande hollow showed its ugly mug only 20 miles from a subdivision. He was several hours away from the farm and was picking up some equipment for the farm.

"METEOR STRIKE." he bellowed as the spiritual energy backed round plowed into the hollow. He jumped down and stood feet above the ground. He recently got a white hatori, plain with no markings on it to wear when he activated his shikai. Because he could manifest his spiritual power as a real item at times, the hatori flapped proudly in the breeze from the height up in the air. Nothing interrupted him until a bright white flash shot by him, knocking him off of his feet and he plummeted down to the ground.

He forced his spiritual pressure out near his shoulders and slowed his fall until he could get onto his feet. Sadly he could not make it and landed shoulders first into a blacktop parking lot and created a crater.

Hurriedly, Hoss resealed his shikai and prepared for hand to hand and possibly to use a new method of combat that he had yet to try in combat.

The white streak slowed down, banked and stopped at a hover about 20 feet above the pavement. although his knowledge of modern military equipment was limited, he could tell it was one of the Air Force's Infinite Stratos units. A woman's voice echoed from inside.

"Please state your name, rank and the organization of your affiliation along with the name of your IS."

"Hoss Lohmar, Corporal, Henderson Independent Military and…. Wait… What?"

_**(Author's Note- Just wait, Hoss is still with the Gotei. My madness will explain itself) **_

"The name of your IS. Seeing as how there is only one man who can operate an IS, what is your IS's name?"

"I'm sorry miss, but its not an IS." Hoss looked at the woman wearing the white armor weapon platform. _'Damn, she thinks my shikai is a IS platform. How am I going to get myself out of this one.' _he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar, cut the cap and then bit down on it. "Matter of fact, its just a Peacemaker, nothing special." Hoss made it look like he was reaching for a lighter but pulled out a memory modification devise.

With a flash, Hoss used the cloud as cover to run to the implement dealer where he left his truck.

(Line Break)

Hoss slammed the chain binder down. The new combine harvester on his low boy trailer was to replace his old harvester. After last season, several repairs would be needed and the trade in was right, so why not.

He was about to get in the cab of his truck and shove off when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw several very important looking figures, all in military style dress uniforms. One was from the United States Air Force, no doubt. But the two others he could not identify. One who was with them, a woman, wore a rather odd uniform, it was plain black, nothing special. From the other side of the parking lot, he could make out several United Nations hot shots.

He pulled out the cigar he had earlier and lit it, only to do a modified Bugs Bunny impersonation.

"Eh, What's up Doc?"

"Corporal Lohmar?"

"Yeah, but I'm sorry. My military career was over after my enlistment, I didn't renew my sign up." Hoss was trying to climb up into his truck, but the guy was not having any of it.

"I'm afraid that this has nothing to do with your previous military service." The man in the air force uniform reached in his jacket and pulled out his wallet. "I'm General Johnson from the Air Force's Infinite Stratos 128th detachment. This is Sergeant Owen Montgomery and this lady with us is Field Commander Martha Smith. We are here to ask you some questions."

(Line Break)

Hoss sat in a boardroom. He followed the military guys here with his truck and was let in easy enough. They did relieve him of his revolver and searched his truck. The questions he was asked were simple enough, however there were conditions he couldn't answer them fully.

Even though he told them the truth, it wasn't the whole truth. It was times like this where he wished the Gotei would institute a legal division for situations like this.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what your talking about." Hoss explained again.

"We have the footage from the my IS unit. Although I don't remember it, the unit-bunker feed lines captured everything. We have footage of you, with a very odd looking jacket on, with some sort of power coming off of you that was picked up by the hyper sensors. Flight data recorded it and classified it as a medium range weapon type IS unit."

'_Shit, I forgot about the flight data.' _Hoss maintained his façade.

"Need I remind you Corporal, if you lie to us, I can still have you court marshaled." The Sergeant looked at Hoss with fleeing patience.

"Who said I was lying Sergeant? It's impossible for me to run an IS, even then isn't there a small island of paperwork that has to be gone through for the UN pencil-pushers?" Hoss looked at the group with a straight face. That was until someone burst through the door to the room. It was a woman, around 30, but the thing that confused Hoss was she had reddish pink hair and a hair band that looked like rabbit ears made out of a pair of old Motorola razor phones.

"Everyone stop! Tabane's here." Everyone looked at each other. The military guys looked at each other, expecting some one else to explain why this woman was here. The only one who was silent for a different reason was the Field Commander.

"Tabane Shinonono." Ms. Smith looked like she was looking at a ghost.

(Line Break)

Hoss was now free, thanks to his friend who owned the independent military firm and the woman who burst through the door. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out.

"I guess I owe ya one for getting me out of there." She was still dragging the 6 foot 2 farmer by his collar out of the door. As soon as he got back to his truck, he tried to get into it and head back to his life.

"Oh no you don't. Chi-Chan wants to meet you."

"Chi-Chan?"

(Line Break)

"DEAR GOD!" Hoss held on for dear life from whatever he could find inside the carrot shaped pod. Sadly his spiritual energy augmented strength crushed the conduit he latched onto like a paper towel tube.

When the nose of the pod touched the ground, it plowed in and slammed the Death Cowboy into the back of the seat that is the only one in the pod. He looked up and saw stars and carrots spinning around the rim of his hat like an old Road Runner cartoon.

"Ah, and there's my little Hoki." Hoss got himself reoriented to notice the crazy inventor was outside of the pod. Grabbing a part of the door, he drug himself out upside down and backwards. There was a loud thud as he hit the ground.

In the time it took him to get on his feet, he was drug off again by the rabbit wanna-be.

(Line Break)

"Chi-Chan, Oh Chi-Chan." Hoss started grumbing under his breath as he was drug by the crazed woman yet again. When she stopped through, he accidentally ran into another woman and tackled her to the ground.

"I am sorry miss, I was being drug around the area by that woman over there and…" Hoss clammed up as the woman picked herself up off the ground, ignoring him as she strode over to the woman who drug him around the building that he was now in.

The dark feeling of someone's spiritual pressure flooded the room. Being as how it didn't feel like a hollow or anything that he needed to concern himself with. It felt almost strained for the output it was at and no where near enough to warrant any damage to regular souls without power of their own. The thought that he could use this chance to get out of dodge came to mind. A window on the wall nearby was missing a screen and seemed to be an open invitation to jump out the window and shunpo back to the States, get his truck from the shipping company lot he managed to get it to and head back to the farm.

He'd deal with the paperwork for the Head Captain about this later

Hoss managed to get the window and was about to jimmy it open. As soon as he opened it and stood up, a black binder slammed him from the back of the head, knocking his hat off.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?"

(Line Break)

Ichika sighed. It was the beginning of his third year of the IS academy, and things were just like they were at year one.

"Alright, butts in seats." Ichika's sister entered the room. "This year we're doing something different. It has been arranged for you all to be trained in hand-to-hand. Your instructor may create a bit of a stir, so please mind yourselves. Corporal, can you please come in here?"

Hoss strode in the room, he was still in his normal jeans and shirt.

"Alright, this is your instructor, Corporal Lohmar. He has come here from Henderson Independent Military to assist us with making sure you are all ready after graduation. Corporal, I leave them in your hands." Ms. Orimura walked out without a look back.

"Alright, now, I'm going to lay some basics down. I am a honorably discharged US army soldier. So my rules are simple, I am to be addressed by Corporal, not sir. I work for a living. When I say jump, I want you all to answer how high. Am I clear?"

"YES CORPORAL!" The whole class resounded the answer.

"Good, now we have a lot of formalities, so I'll cut to the chase."

(Line Break)

"OK, tomorrow we start training. Meet me in the training field and don't be late." Hoss left the room and turned a corner

"Damn it Spencer, I know I owe ya one, but sending that nut to pull me out?" He grumbled under his breath. "And then sending me here to teach hand to hand to a bunch of women? You know I have contract commitments right now I have to work with. And the farm isn't going to take care of itself."

He stopped by the main office and saw the Secretary.

"I was told that I am to pick up some paperwork and other items from here." the woman looked up at him and flushed a slight red before looking down and thumbing through the stacks of papers.

"Name?"

"Hoss Lohmar."

"Ah ha." She pulled out a rather thick manilla folder with a cord wrapped around it that read 'Confidential' on the cover in red.

(Line Break)

Hoss looked at a door in the dorms. Glancing down at his newly issued keycard, the numbers matched, both in Romanized numbers and Kanji. He inserted the card into the slot and withdrew it quickly and heard the electronic beep that meant that the card was recognized. He opened the door and saw a young man with black hair sitting on a bed reading a book. There was only one other guy on this entire campus, and that was one of the students.

"Aw shit." Hoss muttered to himself.

* * *

**Ok, questions, comments, concerns or just wondering what the heck is going on? **

**Questions will be answered, comments will be read, and how can I see what you are confused on?**


	2. Sparring, training and fighting

**So, same deal this time. I don't own Bleach or Infinite Stratos**

**Any help with this would be beneficial. This whole thing is a learning curve for me.**

* * *

Hoss looked out at the assembly of students in front of him. Of course he stuck out because he could only wash his clothes from yesterday.

"Alright, today we start the practical training. Ladies, pair up." He stopped for a minute and thought. "Orimura, since we are both men, your training with me." This was met with groans of disappointment.

(Line Break)

Chifuyu sat in the empty teacher's lounge. The thought of the past three years having her brother study under her and some of the other top IS pilots in the world was a blessing. Now he was able to be recruited by the militaries of the world and independent militaries as well.

There was already two standing offers from Blackwater and Henderson Independent Military, but that would be Ichika's choosing.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door creak open and a strange figure step in. When she noticed that there was a figure there, she tried to turn around but her body was froze in its spot. She could barely mutter out three words before she completely lost all mobility.

"Who are you?"

(Line Break)

"Allcot, you're stance is poor, you have no defensive options in that stance." Hoss stood in front of the blonde brit and dropped into his hand to hand stance. "I could attack you any way I chose and you don't have time to counter." To prove his point, Hoss brought his leg up in a roundhouse kick and stopped it right before it hit her side. "See, I learnt what I know via school of hard knocks and have the bruises and scars to prove some if it." Hoss turned his attention to other students.

"Huang, you need to work on being able to move and switch between hand to hand and weapons." This caught the Chinese rep by surprise. "I can tell by the way you keep adjusting your feet that you have problems switching between methods. Deploy your IS and I'll show ya what I mean." Hoss received a confused look. "That was a direct order Huang. Deploy your IS now."

(Line Break)

Ichika and his group could see Hoss leapt out of the way from Lingyin's shot with her IS's Dragon Cannon. The way their instructor moved, wearing regular clothes that looked like he just got off the farm was amazing.

A cloud of dust swirled around him as he dropped to one knee then launched himself at the hovering IS, he landed a hard flying kick to Ling's shoulder armor and knocked her off her feet.

Strange thing was, instead of riding the impact down, he stopped in mid-air and stood there and a white, sleeveless jacket that looked like an open trench coat started to appear behind him like a ghost. As soon as Hoss turned around though, it was completely gone.

"That is the importance of good hand to hand training. Ranged weapons are only effective within their designed specifications. I believe your IS rifles are most effective over 700 yards. Dunois! Specs on rifles for the average IS." Hoss bellowed.

Before Charlotte could answer an alarm started blaring **"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. THERE HAS BEEN A BREECH IN THE SCHOOL'S SECURITY. THERE IS AN UNAUTHORIZED PERSONS ON CAMPUS. ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO A SECURE AREA AND ALL FACULTY ARE TO REPORT TO ASSIGNED ARREAS." **

Hoss ran for an exit and slid the door shut.

(Line Break)

The radar room at the 12th division was buzzing again. Even though the Winter War was over, there was a shortage of manpower and some seated officers were sent out to the field. Due to that, the radar room was understaffed. workers ran around, all carrying printed reports of the activity that needed to be sent to the appropriate office. Ranging from the 12th Division itself to the Head Captain or Central 46, to resident shinigami stationed throughout the World of the Living.

"I got a live radar over here." A technician yelled. "The Living Substitute Shinigami's spiritual pressure just tripped it along with an unknown."

"Well, what is it?" the supervisor yelled from his desk flipping through reports.

"It looks like a Code RS."

(Line Break)

Hoss was stunned. There was the spiritual pressure of another shinigami coming from down the hall, shining like a beacon. Closing his eyes, he tried to place the energy, it felt almost like Captain Kurosuchi's but not exactly. There was a minute difference, but he paid no attention to it as he passed it off as one of the limiters.

The Iphone in his pocket started going off.

"Talk to me."

"Hoss, this is the 12th division radar room. We have a reading of an unknown spiritual pressure in your area. We are arranging for backup."

"That won't be necessary. Captain Kurosuchi is already here. Thank you anyway."

"But the Captain…" Hoss hung up on the 12th division. There was a knock on the door and he opened it. Surely it was Kurosuchi, or so he thought. The spiritual pressure reached the other side of the door and a knock came from the other side.

The person on the other side did look like Kurosuchi, but at the same time didn't. Something felt off.

The Kurosuchi impersonator lunged at him, sword drawn. And it wasn't Ashisogi Jizo. It was a katana with two parallel lines on the guard..

With a sudden burst of his spiritual pressure, Hoss shunpoed out of the way. Completely destroying his cover he had, either not being completely human or as the second man who could pilot an IS

"EVERYONE EVACUATE. GET OUT OF HERE NOW." Hoss bellowed. "ICHIKA GET THEM OUT OF HERE AND SOMEWHERE SAFE." There was screaming as students ran for the door on the other side of the arena. The young man Hoss yelled the order to activated his IS and was almost ready to escort the students.

"Now, now. Just wait a minute. Lets not do anything brash. Besides, I think I have someone who wants to see you." The Captain Crazy look-a-like drug something from around the door, all the while having both Living Substitute and Male IS pilot's full attention. What he drug around the corner surprised them both.

"Chifuyu ." The two men, one in a training uniform, the other in blue jeans and a t shirt looked on at the woman tied up with rope limiting her mobility to a matter of thousandths of an inch. Duct tape covered her mouth preventing her from screaming or calling for help. Hoss though, was the only one of the duo who could see what was truly holding her.

"A level 70 binding Kido. Amazing her soul wasn't suffocated by the pressure emitted by casting it." Hoss muttered. "Ichika, get the rest of the class out of here, if you want to fight this guy, I'll try and keep him in one piece long enough." The Death Cowboy called over his shoulder as he drew his revolver from the semi-concealed holster where it resided. Ichika was smart enough to realize what he had to do.

"Ah, the third Substitute is going to fight me. Lucky me." the rouge shinigami dropped the illusion of Kurosuchi and revealed himself.

Boy was he ugly.

A pair of scars intersected his face at the nose. One ran top to bottom, from hairline to jaw, and the other ran left to right, ear to ear. The right eye was covered by an eye patch but scar tissue gave a shot at the gruesome character. A lone yellow eye watched his opponent. One part of his lower face was fairly clean and curved, almost feminine. The other half was rough and looked like it was patched together from multiple surguries.

"Now confuse and inspire. Mizu no kagami," (Water Mirror) The rouge shinigami had nothing change about his zanpackto, but that was not to be mistaken.

"Shine your heavenly light on the world Moon Goddess." Hoss yelled out his shikai release. Chifuyu looked at him like he was crazy, but felt a strange, comforting pressure being emitted from him.

(Line Break)

The usual glow started radiating from the Peacemaker in his hand and his plain hatori became clearly. Brown hair changed to salt and pepper from a small burst of power. Hoss paid no attention to the new change for the moment and focused on watching his opponent's blade.

"I suppose I should ask your name, I'll have to fill out a report after I defeat you."

His opponent merely scoffed. "Ryoichi Marugo. But you are mistaken, for it is I who will kill you." With that, he lunged at Hoss again.

One handed, Hoss brought up the barrel of his Peacemaker Zanpackto and fired a shot right at Ryoichi. There was a burst of shunpo and his target was gone.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and Hoss managed to turn and get out of the path of the sword coming down on him with a quick shunpo of his own.

(Line Break)

Ichika screamed through the air in Byakushiki. The class was safely guarded by the other Representative Candidates outside of the training arena complex. He didn't know who that guy was who had Chifuyu, but he was going down.

He hit the ignition boost and came right at Hoss and the other guy, but right before he could hit the other guy with his sword, they both disappeared in a blur.

Dumping the power, he pulled back into a hover and surveyed the area.

Chifuyu was still tied up against the wall, and Hoss and the other guy were only visible for split seconds before they disappeared in blurs again.

Ichika decided to return his debt later and free his sister for the moment.


	3. Firepower vs Illusions

**Same deal, I don't own Infinite Stratos. **

* * *

"Hado number 33 Sokatsui." Hoss bellowed out the hado and aimed it at Ryoichi, who only dodged with a quick sidestep.

"Not bad newbie, let me show you a little something." Ryoichi chuckled "Scream." he called out as he swung his sword in a downward arc.

Hoss was barely able to shunpo out of the way when a red arc almost identical to Urahara's Benihime's ability was launched at him.

"_It can't be. It's impossible he was able to use Urahara's ability. What am I dealing with here?" _Hoss started replacing the spent cartages in his revolver. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and turning around, there was Ryoichi, sword raised. This time unable to shunpo away from the strike zone, the sword cut across his back. The pain broke his concentration and he fell to the ground and landed in a dust cloud with at thud.

Rolling onto his side, he tried to push himself up, but was brutally kicked back over.

"Ha, you're the third Substitute Shinigami? What a joke. The Gotei sure has become desperate for manpower."

Hoss slowly brought up Moon Goddess and brought back the hammer, aimed and fired while Ryoichi wasn't looking.

The Colt 45 Long round went through his skin and out the back side of his body, a slight trail of blood going with it.

"Damnit, I didn't want to kill you but I have no choice now." Somehow Ryoichi formed another sword and drove it through Hoss's shoulder into the ground.

With a yell of pain, Hoss slid down the blade onto his back.

"_Damnit, why can't I do better than this?"_ His thoughts swam through his mind fogged with pain. _"I have to do something. Damnit. Do something. DO SOMETHING!"_

With that, he blacked out.

(Line Break)

Ichika cut the ropes with the Yukihara, but Chifuyuu still could not move.

Both of them heard the yell of pain Hoss gave out and saw the sword through his shoulder.

"How could the Corporal go down that easy? When I spoke to the owner of Henderson Independent Military, he said he was the strongest person he had ever seen. This doesn't make sense." The older Orimura looked over and saw the victor of the skirmish striding over to them. "Ichika, get out of here, your not strong enough to fight him."

Ichika didn't hear her though, he was already charging in, full speed with an ignition boost, at his opponent.

The blades met and sparks flew with fury from the two opponents.

(Line Break)

Ichika's eyes widened. The man fighting him was managing to cut through his Yukihara.

"Hu, just a fancy toy. And to think, I though this would be worth trying to replicate. I guess I was wrong." The figure had a strange pressure come from behind him and he cleaved right through the Yukihara.

The top half of the blade fell onto the ground with a clang and it was totally useless after that.

Without missing a beat, the man starting swinging his sword and destroyed the shields. Backing away, Ichika knew he had one alternative. Feet shoulder width apart, hands in front, and he was ready to try and take on his opponent.

(Line Break)

Hoss opened his eyes and saw he was in his inner world. A powerful wind blew around him and the normally brightly moonlit sky was dark and overcast. Fog rolled along, seemingly unaffected by the strong wind.

A woman with just past shoulder length white hair stood in the fog. Moving closer cuts, bruises and scrapes covered her face and exposed parts of her skin.

"He's too strong for us Hoss."

"I know, it's just so irritating." said man turned around and kicked at the ground. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Well," she stopped and thought for a second. "There is one thing. I could give you the power of my Bankai, just enough this once."

"We have no choice."

(Line Break)

Ichika just managed to duck and roll away from the sword now sticking up out of the ground. What was left of the Yukihara remained in the equalizers, however it failed to do any good.

Ichika thought as he dodged the attempts to kill him _"Can I use Second Shift? Would it be any good? The Yukihara's broke so I'm without a weapon. The shields are done, but why hasn't Byakushiki shut down yet?"_

"Damn it, stay still so I can kill you!" Ichika only smirked at his opponent because he could tell he was losing his cool and that meant mistakes were going to be made.

(Line Break)

Hoss looked at the woman who he shared his soul with.

"An offer for a partial Bankai? Can you do that?"

"Nothing saying I can't." She smirked like a cat that just ate a canary, "Besides, think of it as a shikai boost." The smirk still did not fade as she formed a ball of her spiritual energy in her hand. "I already gave you a slight boost, didn't you notice anything different when you released shikai?"

"Well," the Living Death God thought for a moment, "The spiritual energy burst was greater and denser too. You felt a little bit lighter, but other than that, nothing."

"I guess it was kind of far fetched to think that you would notice your hair changing a bit color wise. But I gave you a slight burst because the area around her is loaded with spiritual particles from the IS units." Moon Goddess started to bounce the ball of energy in her hand. "I don't understand it myself, so don't ask. Harnessing those particles in the air will make things easier for us." When Hoss looked like he understood, she did something he wasn't expecting.

She lobbed the energy ball in her hand at him and poured more power behind it. Only one word came from her mouth.

"Catch." When the energy hit Hoss, it felt like he was hit by a truck and he was propelled out of his inner world.

(Line Break)

Hoss's eyes lurched open, he could feel the power from the boost he got from Moon Goddess coursing though his system. The Colt Peacemaker in his hand started to take on a slight glow that was just enough to tell Hoss what he needed to know.

With a sudden burst of power, he made the sword disintegrate and the wound in his shoulder close up, now all that was left was a slight scar, he could live with that.

"HEY UGLY!" Hoss raised himself to his feet as a white and silver aura came around him.

(Line Break)

A powerful blast washed over the remaining occupants of the arena. All attention was now directed at the source and in the center stood a tall and proud Hoss, no wound from the sword sticking out of his shoulder visible with a white and silver aura surrounding him.

"HEY UGLY!" he bellowed, "YOUR ASS IS MINE!" With that, he disappeared in a blur. Found a matter of milliseconds later kicking Ichika's opponent hard in the back.

"Hado number 33." He started to call out.

"That trick again, it didn't work last time. Don't make me laugh." Ryoichi yelled out. What he didn't see was the blast forming at Hoss's closed knuckle and him charging in for a strong right hook

"Sokatsui." Hoss finished as his fist made contact with the side of Ryoichi's face. The kido surrounded his head and threw him across the room. The left side of his face was now covered in burns just past the center of his eye. "Looks like that was a nice improvement." Hoss commented on his handiwork as the smoke dispersed off of his fist. "Lets see if we can't improve the other side of your face now." Hoss taunted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ryoichi bellowed like an angry bull. He picked himself up and grabbed his sword and ran headlong into Hoss without a shunpo.

Hoss on the other hand quickly raised his revolver and fired 2 shots. Both of which hit Ryoichi in the knees, who collapsed on the ground in a heap and tumbled head over feet for several yards before skidding to a stop.

The crunching of dirt meant that Hoss was moving in for the kill. That was until he heard one thing that made him stop.

"Mirahoru." Almost instantly, what looked like geysers shot out of the ground and made it look like Hoss was standing in the middle of the ocean with mirrors surrounding him.

"Mirror hall huh? Should of guessed." Hoss muttered to himself.

"Yes you are right substitute, my zanpackto is indeed an illusion type." Ryoichi laid on the ground outside of a black box surrounding Hoss several feet away. Inside however, the voice boomed and echoed till Hoss felt like he was going to pass out from his brain rattling around inside of his head. "As much as I hate to use this technique, you forced me to. I much prefer using my own hand to kill my opponents."

"Your own hand?! You impersonated Mayuri Kurosuchi, used a cheap knockoff of Kiskue Urahara's techniques and stabbed me though the shoulder with a look-a-like of a plain asuchi." Hoss yelled. Even Ichika who was several hundred yards away and Chifuyu, still laying against the wall, could hear everything crystal clear.

"My my, now don't you not know? Only these two can see me right now, and make that you as well for the time being. Matter of fact, anyone watching from the surveillance cameras would only see the damage, the bound instructor, the battered student and you."

"Ah shaddup." Hoss yelled. "Noren Mekuri!" There was a flash of light and holding what looked like a part of the illusion was Hoss. Except with one difference, his hair was now completely white from what could be seen peeking out from under his hat.

He brought up his revolver and aimed right in the center of Ryoichi's chest. "This is killing by your own hand. Meteor Strike." Hoss yelled. A single round headed to it's target and gathered spiritual energy as it moved beginning to resemble a meteor. Ryoichi couldn't move, his zanpackto was ineffective to guard against the attack. When the round did find home, it destroyed the soul chain and booster, sealing Ryoichi's powers.

A broken zanpackto blade clattered uselessly to the ground. With a shunpo, Hoss kicked and then stood with a boot resting on his defeated opponent's back. Tying his arms around his back with a quick Kido prevented Ryoichi from running.

"Ichika, Chifuyuu, are you two alright?" his concern immediately went over to the two people who were the most effected by the fight.

"Yeah, we're fine." the older of the two replied from the wall, attempting to struggle out of the kido holding her down.

"Wait, don't strain yourself. It will only damage your soul." Disappearing and reappearing in a flash over the bound instructor. A calloused hand laid on her arm and a gentle glowing started under his hand then he lifted it and the glowing faded. "There you go. Try standing up now."

Try she did. Chifuyuu stood but almost fell on her face. However she was caught by the same hand and it's partner as they grabbed her arms and stopped her date with the hard dirt floor.

"Guess it was too much to hope for that you would be able to stand on your own after that." The 6"2' cowboy hoisted the instructor up and carried her bridal style. "Why don't we get you somewhere to lay down before I have to deal with paperwork from my higher ups." From what she could see, Hoss's hair had changed back to normal and the glow had stopped coming from him. "Ichika, shut down your IS and come with me. I feel I owe you both a slight explanation." With one arm holding Chifuyuu, Hoss holstered his revolver and then carried her out of the door, a confused Ichika behind him.


	4. The not so easy escape

**I own nothing, but anyone's 2 cents would be appreciated if it gets used or not depends. **

* * *

"So much for an easy escape." Hoss muttered. Right now he sat in a transport plane with two IS units acting as escorts. Sure he could use his shikai and get out of the plane in a hurry, but that would put him in the same spot as he was in now, if not worse. Ever since the incident with the Air Force IS, the UN had been watching his back like a hawk, waiting for him to screw up and disappear in a flash. Then they would mobilize every available military person they had to track him down.

He felt the plane touch down. Thankfully he managed to get it to an airport that Henderson Independent Military operated out of for a good majority of operations for the world. When he exited the plane, the IS units stood nearby like a soldier under a General's scrutiny. A man about Hoss's height walked out, two men in suits with mirrored sunglasses and M1911 semi automatic pistols on their hips.

"Sorry about this arrangement Hoss, after the terrorist attacks, I felt that you would be able to help them keep things secure. To make sure you didn't draw attention, the Board of Directors and I agreed that having to be a temporary instructor."

"Thanks for telling me." Hoss grumbled. "What was with that Tabane woman busting me out?"

"How is Tabane anyway?" Spencer asked looking reminiscent.

"DON"T CHANGE THE TOPIC!"

(Line Break)

"I'm sorry Hoss, but I can provide you some supplies. What do you need?" Instantly Spencer knew that statement was going to be regretted in the accounting department.

"I need about 2 thousand rounds of 45 long Colts a week, access to a tactical training range and a target range, and a 3 thousand US dollar a week expense account along with my Camero and sufficient rations for 5 men at a time along with fuel for the Black Widow dropped." Spencer barely wrote down the requirements.

"Shit man, What do you plan on doing, going to war?"

"You called me. You want me, you gotta provide for my training." Hoss grinned.

"Two thousand rounds a week? Our gunsmiths will be looking at your revolver in a month." Spencer pulled out his phone and started making a call. "I got your rig here, take it and go home and bring back the Black Widow, your plane leaves in 10 hours."

(Line Break)

Hoss pulled in, 502 V-8 rumbling away. The loading crew directed him onto a pallet for the aircraft. After he parked on it, a forklift pulled up with the bullets and supplies. As the load crew strapped down his car, he loaded the trunk with the his issued supplies. Spencer stood by the now empty pallet.

"Hey wait man, I got some stuff for ya." he handed Hoss a cardboard box as the forklift picked up the Black Widow by her pallet and moved it to the cargo hold of the KC-130 cargo plane. "Now you better get in the plane, that box is mostly standard issue stuff. One of our radio guys are going to install one of our radios in the Black Widow." Spencer yelled over the roar of the aircraft engines. "Now get going."

Hoss could only nod as he clamped his Stetson down on his head and ran to the waiting cargo plane with men streaming into the front while he ran to the back.

(Line Break)

Hoss grinned as one of the load masters yelled through the plane with a bullhorn

"The Pilot has now turned off the seatbelt light, you are now free to keep your butts in the seat without the seatbelt."

He set the box on the hood of Black Widow. Pulling out his deer knife, he cut the tape and opened it. Inside was a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses, a black trench coat bearing a lapel pin , and a Colt M1911.

"Very nice man, very nice. You take good care of your grunts." Hoss murmured as he grabbed an MRE and sat down in his seat in the Black Widow.

(Line Break)

"Prepare for partial equipment drop." The rear loadmaster yelled out. Hoss was jolted from a nap with his hat over his face. "Get your chute on and prepare to drop." Hoss fell out of the seat as the plane hit turbulence. The quick connects clicked as the chute harness was hooked to the pallet and Hoss soon got back into his seat, shut the door and started prepping for the drop. The door slammed shut beside him and the window was cranked up. Making sure that his revolver and new M1911 were secure, he saw the yellow warning light for drop come up.

Shoulder belts on.

The back door lowered into position.

Lock the center connector for the two shoulder belts.

The yellow light started flashing.

Lap belts on and hooked into the center.

Yellow light stopped flashing.

One last minute check before the drop and lock the driver's door.

The green drop light came on. The pallet holding the Black Widow started rolling out of the plane with a large nylon chute dragging it out. As soon as the trunk caught enough air, a second parachute was blown into the air and both drug the pallet and it's payload out.

When the pallet left the safety of the plane's load bay, Hoss felt his stomach lurch as the entire car tilted backwards and was caught by the chute and swung down. If it wasn't for his 5 point safety harness seatbelts, there was a very good chance that he would be flying all over the inside of his car. The radio from H.I.M (Henderson Independent Military) blinked a light on it. With a turn of the volume knob, a message came though.

"_Good luck and Godspeed. This is the cargo eagle over and out." _Hoss grinned as he picked up the mike.

"This is Black Widow, thanks for the lift cargo eagle and have a nice day today and a better day tomorrow. Transmission over." Hoss put down the mike and looked out the window. It was another minute or so before he hit the ground, and all he could hope for was not landing on a building or in the water.

(Line Break)

THUD SCRAPE

That was all Hoss needed to hear. Climbing out of his car he quickly pushed down the parachutes and got them all lying flat on the ground to remove any chance of his car taking off like a kite. Looking around he noticed that he sat in front of some dorms. Realizing that the boys flying the cargo plane got him within several feet of a building, he started freeing his Camero from the bindings to the pallet. The last rope fell to the ground with little resistance and Hoss climbed back into his car and started up the engine.

The roar of the 502 cubic inch American muscle shook the entire campus.

(Line Break)

Chifuyuu stood and delivered her lecture in front of her first year class. Just as she was finishing up, an odd growl came from the courtyard just outside the window that turned into a deafening roar. Several students were already looking out the window and into the parking lot

**GrumblegrumblegrumbleRRRRRAA AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW**

In the parking lot below stood a flat black Camero. American plates hung from the back bumper and when the driver turned the car so the front end could be seen, a front plate that looked like a flag that had popularity in the American South hung off of the front.

The girls in the class being girls instantly started squealing in excitement. A American boy, and one of the Southerners too. Due to the nature of the school, boys were a taboo topic, especially boys like the one the class assumed drove the car below.

When the figure stepped out, it became appearent who owned the car.

"Butts in seats. NOW! The order came out loudly and the students regardless went back to their seats.

(Line Break)

Hoss picked up the paracord and wrapped it up to stow in the back seat area of Black Widow. He switched from preparing his equipment for action to salvaging whatever he could off of the pallet after he pulled into the parking spot. The parachute was now folded up and packed away in the back. One thing Hoss learnt was that he needed to use whatever he could and save whatever he could get. Parachutes and their harnesses were sort of a holy grail.

His nevres sharpened instinctively and he turned around and duck under the black notebook that flew right over his face and barely missed his hat.

"Missed you too Chifuyuu." Hoss bellowed.

"You idiot. I have girls going crazy in there."

"Is the greatest IS pilot in the world jealous that she may have to share her redneck prize." If it hadn't been for Hoss's shunpo, he would have been dead multiple times over.

"Listen, I know that the brass arranged this with H.I.M, but that doesn't mean that this is going to be a cakewalk. You may of saved us once already, but that was once." Chifuyuu started to growl and a dark spiritual pressure started flowing.

"That one time if I hadn't of stepped in, everyone on this campus would have been in deep shit." Hoss started to let his anger get the best of him. Silver spiritual pressure surrounded his frame. "Death would have been a luxury if I would of not stepped in as well as I had." Hoss fumed until he noticed that he had spiritual pressure leaking out.

Poor Chifuyuu was on her hands and knees gasping for breath, face pale as a sheet of paper and shaking from the exertion.

Suppressing the spiritual pressure, Hoss helped Chifuyuu up.


	5. Angel vs Death God

**Same deal, I don't own Bleach or Infinite Stratos**

* * *

Hoss sat on a bluff overlooking the campus while leaning on the hood of the Black Widow and happily making his dinner out of an MRE. As he started eating, he saw a rabbit hop out of a bush and he thought about pulling out his M1911 and shooting the rabbit to eat, but thought otherwise when he pulled the semi- auto out of it's shoulder holster.

He could see the entire campus below him sprawled out on the island reaching all the way to the ocean. To the west, the setting sun blazed a path of orange, yellow and red across the sky. He sighed and thought about his farm back home. Right now he would be getting his new combine ready to harvest beans and prep the corn head. The Mack and Kenworth have to get safety inspections and he needed to order diesel. Until he was off this assignment, that would have to wait.

The sound of footsteps broke his train of thought as he put down his MRE. The faint pulse of spiritual energy gave him an idea of who it was without even turning around.

"I know you're their Chifuyuu." Hoss called behind him all the while picking up a bottle of Gatorade and taking off the top. "Come on, I know you've got something bugging you."

"How?" The former pilot turned instructor sounded shocked that someone could identify her coming.

"Simple, you need to control your presence." Hoss stated like it was normal. Chifuyuu moved over and leaned against the front end of the Camero as well.

"I take it you found this spot?"

"Yeah, reminds me of the farm back home." Hoss replied as he set down his drink. "I enjoy the lifestyle, but after some events last year, I've had to take being part of H.I.M up."

"What happened?"

"I can't talk about it, the Pentagon labeled it Classified and Spencer did the same."

(Line Break)

Hoss climbed out of Black Widow. The paperwork he was given required him to go back to the main office. As he walked in, the secretary set a packet on the desk where Hoss could grab it.

"Here you go, the Directors already contacted here. This contains everything you need." The secretary handed the packet over and Hoss gave his thanks.

Back out in the Black Widow, Hoss opened the packet and pulled out some paperwork. Inside was a letter, sealed with a paper seal. Hoss broke the seal and pulled out the letter written in Japanese.

_'**Corporal Lohmar, **_

_**Below in this letter is information about the group that we believe are targeting the IS academy. Safety of our staff and students is top priority, so please exercise extreme caution. We have reviewed the options and made arrangements for you to share a dorm with an instructor. Room 6450 is your assigned room and the instructor will be notified by the time of you receiving this letter. **_

_**The fear is that it is a powerful group that uses stolen IS units for terrorist purposes causing the problems for our students. Although the students can hold their own and defend themselves, it was deemed necessary to bring in outside help. As of currently, we cannot assume the organization we are looking at has not infiltrated the staff and campus security. They could be associated with the Taliban or Al Qaeda. We are not sure. **_

_**As a safety precaution, please destroy this letter. **_

_**Thank you , **_

_**The Board of Directors'**_

Hoss looked down at the letter. Stolen units huh? That really didn't help matters much considering that he had to try and sort out what unit went to which pilot and check to make sure that the pilot had the correct IS.

An unearthly howl pierced the air.

'Screw this.' Hoss thought, 'I'll sort that out later, right now it's time for some work that I can't ignore."

(Line Break)

Hoss looked at the clock on the wall. It was after midnight, and he had to prepare his lesson in the morning and train his aim. Spencer made arrangements for the ranges, but he still had to make it to the range and practice. The hollow extermination was simple enough but he was still tired. He had since parked the Black Widow outside and found his room. Inside his mind was set on one thing. A bed.

As soon as he opened the door, his eyes picked out the shape of a bed and he moved to it, still fully clothed and just laid down on top, hat over his eyes and fell asleep.

(Line Break)

The early morning light seeped through the window, warming the exposed skin on Hoss's forearm. Sensing the warmth, he moved his arm over and hit something. It wasn't hard, but it was there. Sort of soft, but firm.

By now his curiosity had peaked and started to flush out the fog of sleep. Moving his hat off of his face with his other hand, Hoss looked over and saw the last thing he wanted to see. Chifuyuu Orimura, asleep, under his arm, hand almost coping a feel.

All he could do was gulp as she stirred and now he had her arm resting across his chest and hand draped over the side. Hoss could here Moon Goddess laughing at his situation.

'Shut it, remember if I die, your coming down with me.' Hoss growled to his zanpackto. Somehow he forgot to keep the growl out of his throat and managed to wake the person that would cause his death.

"Corporal." Hoss could feel Chifuyuu letting loose spiritual pressure. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"If only I could answer that one right now." Hoss chuckled nervously. "I was reassigned to this room."

"You have 30 seconds to get out of my bed and run for your life."

That morning, every student on campus was woke up early by the roaring of a Chevrolet big block and squealing tires.

(Line Break)

"Thanks for saving my ass Urahara." Hoss sighed as he sat down at the table in the back of the Urahara Shotoen. A small cup of coffee sat in front of him. Several bruises on the back of his head and arms had formed since his arrival.

"What are you doing in Japan anyway?" The blonde shopkeeper had his fan out and covering his face.

"Military operation that got mixed in with my shinigami duties. It's working out." Hoss explained. "I'm working on fixing it." Setting his cup down, the cowboy looked across the table. "What do you know about the Infinite Stratos?"

"Very little. It shook the Japanese culture to the core. Sadly I have never been able to get close enough to examine one. However there appears to be some sort of spiritual power emitted from them." Hoss nodded at the new information.

"Another thing, can you help me with some training?"

(Line Break)

Hoss strode in the training center. Bandages covered his upper arms and down to his hands. Training has damaged his body but increased his stamina and power. Tessai had patched him up in time for his trip back to the IS academy. His mobility had been limited by several slashes across his stomach and chest. One almost hit a very important area but was stopped by his belt buckle.

Looking into the training center, he decided to make a bit of an entrance. With a shunpo, he entered the room and lept up and fell down behind the class.

"YEEEHAAAW." Hoss fell and hit the ground. The dust cloud around him died down slowly, so he gave a sudden burst of spiritual pressure. Just enough to clear the dust. "That is the start of today's lesson." Hoss started moving as he felt his wounds on his stomach reopen. "Even without a weapon and even slightly wounded," Hoss moved his long sleeve on his arm as part of the bandages exposed themselves. "it is easy to get the drop on an opponent. With that in mind, everyone activate your IS units if you have a personal or get in the available training units and pick a sparing partner. After that we will go though eliminations to find out who is the best combatant in the class."

(Line Break)

Hoss looked out at the students sparring. It was apparent that some of them had more basic training than others. Students from around the world and some of them didn't know English and his conversational Japanese was shotty at best. Thankfully the universal language of "Don't piss me off or it's the last thing you will do." worked wonders for the more arrogant students.

"This is utterly pointless." Right on cue

"What seemes to be the problem Ms. Allcot?" Hoss called over as he jumped off his ledge.

"I have a personal unit equipped for long range combat, with drones and a knife for close quarters, why do I need to learn a rather off skill for my unit that it was not designed for?"

"Ms. Allcot, I can assure you that no matter what, hand to hand combat is always useful. I am teaching you a modified version of what I learned in the US army when I went through basic. And I can prove that this method works. For one thing I would not be here if it didn't"

(Line Break)

Hoss sighed, it was now reaching 8:45 and he only had a light breakfast and a packet of peanuts that came in his MRE. As he walked back to the dorms, his stomach growled in protest to it's lack of contents.

Just as he was about to open the trunk on the Black Widow to get his dinner, he saw a figure come around the corner, it was Chifuyuu.

"What are you doing?" Hoss looked up at the ex-pilot.

"I'm about to get my dinner and then do some training." Setting his teaching supplies down in the trunk, he looked up.

"Would you come with me?" Hoss's eyebrow cocked to one side at the odd request. "There's a bar on campus in the basement of the teacher's dorms. There's hot meals and drinks."

"Sounds better than an MRE."

(Line Break)

"Yes boss, she's here." A figure hid in the shadows of the bar and spoke quietly into her phone. "She's with a man. Yes, he's over 6 foot. I can't tell exactly how much. He's wearing a White cowboy hat. The man has a revolver on his hip. Right hand side. No, it doesn't appear to be anything alarming. Do I have permission? Yes sir, right away."

(Line Break)

"Sorry about this morning." Chifuyuu started eating at her meal in front of her. At hearing Hoss's order, she also got a chicken fried steak to try.

Hoss swallowed a mouthful of his dinner. "It's fine, I'm just confused why you didn't know. My 'source' said that you were informed." He cut another piece of the steak in front of him and continued eating.

"I realize that this is not the best place to ask you, but whose your source?" Chifuyuu flagged over a waitress and ordered another beer for her and Hoss. Waiting until he was sure no unwanted ears heard his answer, he continued.

"The Board wrote me a letter with my information I received. Sadly that's all I feel comfortable disclosing at this location." Hoss nodded to the bartender who brought the two beers. "So, what got you started in the teaching field?"

Just as Chifuyuu was about to explain, another woman walked up to the table. Long blonde hair, about the same height as Chifuyuu, blue eyes, long legs and very curved body. "Hello there stranger, don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Ms. Lowandski, I am in the middle of a meal with this man and we were discussing rather pressing matters. Surely after we are finished with discussing our necessary matters, he will be more than happy to engage you in idle chatter." Chifuyuu wore a scowl on her face as this woman stepped up. Hoss sighed.

"Ms. Orimura, when I walked up to this table, he asked you how you got into instructing. If that is your definition of pressing matters, then surely he can spare some time for me." the woman turned to face Hoss, pulling a Desert Eagle pistol out of her purse, she stuck the barrel of the pistol into Hoss's stomach. "Especially now, slowly remove your revolver and had it to me." With the 50 caliber semi automatic in the woman's hand, Hoss slowly removed his Peacemaker and handed it to his captor. "Now both of you, start walking out."

It was only with a flick of his wrist that Hoss flicked a 50 USD bill on the table that he was certain could cover the food and beer.

(Line Break)

Hoss felt naked. The blonde who was still pointing the Desert Eagle at his back and now pointing his own firearm at Chifuyuu. As the door clicked shut behind them, Hoss stuck his hand under his jacket like his chest was bothering him, thumb to resting on the M1911. With a shove, Chifuyuu was on the ground and Hoss used shunpo to gain some distance between himself and the woman.

"Drop it bitch." He ordered as he drew the M1911. His order was answered with two 50 caliber bullets. Diving out of the way, he covered his eyes as the armor piercing rounds sent pavement flying as shrapnel. Turning in mid-dive he returned fire.

The feeling of the empty semi automatic pistol felt alien to Hoss as he was used to the Colt Peacemaker that is his zanpackto now removed from him. Thankfully the woman could not release Moon Goddess against him.

It was the 45 ACP rounds that made the would be attacker drop the Peacemaker and Desert Eagle, giving Hoss a chance to dive for them. Recovering his own primary firearm, he threw the Desert Eagle to Chifuyuu who instantly picked it up and took aim. As both of them drew their aims, one thing happened to confuse both of them,

"Time to play, Heaven's Angel."


	6. Technological Angel or Gunslinginger

**Same deal, I own nothing**

**For kicks read it like Sargent Schultz from Hogan's Heros, which I don't own either.**

* * *

When the dust cleared, in front of the two people stood a white IS. The wings looked like they were made of feathers and the dress looked like something out of the Bible.

"Now, both of you, die!" Hoss's eyes widened as he dove behind a concrete barrier and tackled Chifuyuu as fully automatic gunfire erupted from twin M134 gaiting guns and tore through the ground where they stood.

"Holy shit." Hoss swore as a bullet grazed his upper arm, thankfully only catching his hardened skin backed by his spiritual pressure. The thing that alarmed him was he could hear the bullets starting to tear through the concrete. Hoss took a brief moment in the hail of gunfire to grab his cell phone.

(Line Break)

Spencer stood up and grabbed his jacket. He had pulled an all nighter to make sure that the IS academy assignment Hoss was put on didn't change. It was taken upon himself to research any and all connections with terrorist groups that wanted or will attack the IS academy.

Just as his hand reached for the door knob, the phone on his desk started to ring. Thinking that it was his secretary calling in to say she was going to be late. Halfway out the door, the answering function picked it up and played his answer message on the speaker before switching over to the caller.

"_Spencer, it's me. I'm being held down by fully automatic fire from an Infinite Stratos. It has twin M134 fully automatic guns."_ The sound of the mentioned M134s roared back into life as bullets started to tear into whatever stood in their way. Hoss swore loudly and yelled something in Japanese _"I need backup and bad. I know your in the office pick up the damn phone!" _

Running across the room, coat flying in the air, Spencer grabbed the phone.

(Line Break)

"Bout time." Hoss barked into his phone. "My coordinates are Juliet Alpha November 5 Echo 2 niner I repeat, location is Juliet Alpha November 5 Echo 2 niner. Myself and protected are two clicks away from the tango." The roar of the bullets managed to start punching through the concrete wall. Rolling along the ground, Hoss kept his phone in one hand and himself covering Chifuyuu from the hail of lead. Out of options, Hoss did the one thing he knew would work.

"Danku." Hoss growled. Hollow thud of rounds hitting the invisible barrier created by spiritual power. Even though he was not allowed to use his spiritual abilities, Hoss knew that he had to defend himself. "That should buy us some time."

It did, but not enough. Somehow the level 80 kido was being breached by the material rounds. "How is that possible?!" Hoss yelled as the edges of the kido started to form spider webs that spread out. There was a momentary lapse in fire and the kido shattered like glass.

"I don't know what you did, but it was useless. Heaven's Angel produces energy void attacks." The blonde kidnapper strode up, the metal boots of the IS clanked on the remnants of the concrete. "She can destroy any shield of any IS and go straight to the Absolute Barrier. Now, our technicians bypassed the energy limiters. This is the ultimate weapon." The left gauntlet came up and pointed at Hoss and Chifuyuu. "Now, prepare to meet your demise." The barrel of a laser cannon started to charge.

'_Hoss, release your shikia.'_ The voice of Moon Goddess _'You just take care of the aim, I'll take care of the rest.'_ Without a second thought, Hoss did just that.

"Shine your heavenly light on the world, Moon Goddess."

The familiar cloud of dust swirled around Hoss before being blown away and dissipating. There he stood with his Peacemaker, a strong white glow coming from the revolver. His hair that was under his hat turned white like the silvery moon.

The laser cannon discharged it's round in a ball of red energy. A single shot went off and an explosion covered the area.

All Chifuyuu could do was cover her face from the explosion and any potential shrapnel with her arms.

"I don't suppose your done? If that's the case, then let me show you how an American handles a firearm." Hoss grinned as the dust cleared, he launched himself into the air. Four rounds from the revolver rained down on the IS. Halfway to their target, the rounds started to glow and white energy started to wrap around the front end and down the rounds. When said rounds did encounter the shields of the IS, they didn't punch right through but got stopped by the shield and started to fight the shield in a challenge of strength. It wasn't until the rounds started glowing completely that they punched through the outer shield.

"You bastard, there is no way a damn American man can defeat an IS." Hoss meanwhile landed on the ground. His plain hatori now visible and blowing in the breeze, all that was holding the fabric on his frame was the shoulders. There was a distinct metallic clicking and then a whir. Bringing up his firearm, Hoss took aim.

"The way I'm looking at it, you have two options, one is to come with us willingly, or you can come with us in a body bag. The choice is yours." His thumb brought back the hammer and finger rested on the trigger.

The answer came, the M134 machine guns came out of the thighs of the suit and started firing again. There was a burst of wind and Hoss flashed out of view as the bullets tore through where he stood. With the target gone, the IS's aiming system stopped firing and began scanning for the target.

"You really need to quit relying on computers. Nothing wrong with relying on iron sights and a steady aim." Hoss spoke behind the IS, his revolver was already aimed for the pilot. "It pains me to have to do this, but you gave me no choice." With that he pulled the trigger.

The IS collaped in a heap on the ground. Suprisingly, the pilot screamed several things in Russian, all of which Hoss could only assume meant rather crude, and from what he could figure out, anatomically impossible.

The thunder of chopper blades overhead gave Hoss conformation that his back up was here, albeit late.

When the pair of modified choppers landed, several grunts got out and surrounded the incapacitated IS.

"Get that woman out of the hull and place her under capture, I want to deal with her personally." Hoss yelled over to the men. A field medic ran over and started checking him over, finding nothing bigger than a small scratch.

He and Chifuyuu started walking back to the main part of the campus.

(Line Break)

"The way I look at it, when I fight, I fight to win. Losing the fight is not an option, cheat if necessary." Hoss sat in the room he shared with Chifuyuu. The desk where paperwork sat was now cleared and held up a cleaning pad a Hoppes pistol cleaning kit. Hoss set down the cleaning rod to pick up the barrel of his Peacemaker and inspect the bore. "There are rules for a gunfight, one is screw a knife, bat or fists, bring a gun, preferably a long gun and bring a friend with a gun and bring four times the ammo you think you will ever need. I don't know about the Infinite Stratos, but I'll take a gun over a knife any day for a fight."

Chifuyuu grunted. The field medic told her to take it easy and she was not having a good show of it. It took Hoss threatening to hold her onto a bed to get her and relax for the night.

"The Infinite Stratos platform is incredibly adaptable. Any unit can be modified with the use of expansion slots. Firearms, accuracy, and other variables can be changed, while you are limited to what you can recall in combat or can carry." Hoss started reassembling his revolver while oiling the parts.

"This is true, but my training covers multiple firearms. Sadly though my skill with a blade is…. Non-existent." Hoss spun the revolver and loaded 5 fresh bullets and dropped replacement rounds into his belt to replace the ones he used up. Taking off the holster belt, he hung it on the corner of his desk and set the M1911 on the desk. Taking off his shirt, Hoss put his belt on his shoulder and grabbed his duffle bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

"You take your gun into the shower?" Chifuyuu looked surprised.

"Yeah, it never leaves my side."

(Line Break)

"So what do you think?" Hoss looked into the mirror while shaving. A head of long silver white hair turned around. Moon Goddess held her personal form as Hoss was shaving.

"Those IS are something else. They can damage kido, and spiritual energy can disable the shields. We need to get some more research done." Handing a towel to Hoss, he wiped the remaining shaving cream off his face.

"How do you propose we do that? If I drag Urahara into this, even if I can find his shop in Karakura, I have to get the paperwork done." Turning on the water, Hoss got ready to take a shower. He took off his belt and started to undo his jeans.

"HOSS! Why are you taking clothes off in front of a woman?" Moon Goddess clamped the towel that she held and covered her face.

"How is it taking my clothes off in front of a woman?" Hoss looked over at the woman who was an extension of his soul, "You and I are one, so it's nothing out of the normal." His logic made sense, but the woman in the room kept her face buried in the towel. Rolling his eyes, Hoss got into the shower. "You can uncover your eyes." He called as he pulled the curtain.

"As I was saying, we don't have much of a choice." The woman held onto the towel. Her white robes started to blend into the steam. "Henderson Independent Military doesn't have the resources we need to find out what is going on, and you don't have the scientific knowledge about the spiritual world to find out on your own."

"You have a point, but the thing is, the only other way I could find on and off campus besides the bridge is a monorail system, transporting an IS off campus is out of the question." Hoss thought as he washed his hair, hissing as soap got into his eyes. "We can't bring Urahara on campus." Hoss wiped his eyes on the towel he got from Moon Goddess. "There is a road bridge around here but the problem is it's gated on both sides." Hoss handed the towel back to his zanpackto as the door creaked open. Hoss could tell it was Chifuyuu and waited for her to say something.

What she said surprised him and his zanpackto.

"Corporal, I wanted to say… WHO ARE YOU!" Rolling his eyes, Hoss turned off the shower and relieved Moon Goddess of the towel in her hands again.

"Ms. Orimura, please refrain from yelling at her, she hasn't done anything yet that warrants raising your tone." Wrapping his waist in the towel, Hoss pulled the shower curtain back. "Besides, she's with me."

"HOSS YOU IDIOT! I MAY BE YOUR ZANPACKTO BUT PUT SOMETHING ON!" Hoss only could hold the bridge of his nose as the white haired woman in the bathroom looked at him and then the confused IS academy instructor. "What?"


	7. Here we go again

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Hoss held the bridge of his nose, he had hoped that having to explain his shinigami powers would be able to wait, if not be avoided. Now he, thanks to his zanpackto, had to explain everything in detail, and to a woman who could pilot the only weapons platform in the World of the Living that could damage spiritual entities.

The Old Fart Yamamoto was not going to like this.

Although he thought that and called Yamamoto that while around Urahara and others, he knew better than to do what Captain Ukitake and Shunsui do; at least in the current point in time.

"So, let me get this straight, this woman," Chifuyuu gestured to Moon Goddess, who held her manifestation form of how she looked in Hoss's inner world, although it was starting to tax both Living Shinigami and Zanpackto. "is a manifestation of your soul, heart and resolve. When she came to be, to stay by your side, she "occupied" your concealed firearm." Hoss thought for a minute and nodded his head

"That's it in a nutshell." Hoss wanted to point out that there were several inconsistencies, but let it go.

His face stopped a pillow that was thrown with inhuman force. His face stopped said pillow, but his body slammed into the wall on the opposite side, had it not been for his body being strengthened by his spiritual powers, the pillow would of killed him. Scrapping himself out of the wallboard, Hoss managed to drag himself up, as he did so, he could feel every bone in his body pop and crack. Muttering some unintelligible things, Hoss grabbed the pillow, that now had disintegrated in his hand.

"Listen, I know this is hard to understand, but I gained my powers after a corrupted soul attacked a farm auction, my step-cousin sent two kids, both of which were shinigami to me to try and straighten out some truancy issues." Hoss twisted his shoulders and his back popped back into alignment. "And another thing, watch it with the throwing, It's bad enough I have to keep an eye on this campus for rouge IS, but I also have to watch for the corrupted souls of the dearly departed and now your throwing house furnishing at me?"

(Line Break)

Hoss had himself propped up against the wall, after the morning's run for his life, he didn't want a repeat. So sleeping back to the wall it was.

'_Maybe my only option is to bring Urahara here, and I tried to avoid that, but I don't have a choice.' _Hoss yawned as he moved his hat down and rested his chin on his chest. _'Not the best option, but better than nothing.'_

(Line Break)

Hoss smirked, Moon Goddess had woke him up, it was 2:30 in the morning and Hoss thought that it would be early enough to sneak off of campus and back on. Dealing with Urahara however was a different story.

Quiet footfalls echoed through the empty hallways. The gentle clank of spurs made the slightest noise when they hit the floor. Reaching for the doorknob, Hoss stopped only to look up and notice a door opener and sensor.

"Breech" Hoss muttered as a glowing line formed on the door and a cloud of dust came from around the door. With as little as a shove, the center of the door fell out and was caught. Gently repositioning the part, Hoss headed out to the parking lot

(Line Break)

The dull thud of the door closing died in the staff garage. The ignition key went into the slot on the side of the steering column. One click, power went to the gauges, radio and lights, second click, the fuel pump came into life. The third click….

_**BerrrrrrrrBRAWWWW**_

A smile slipped across his face as the Chevrolet 502 roared into life. Straight headers and free flowing exhaust made the engine note echo through the concrete building. A hologram popped up. Not paying any attention to it, Hoss revved the engine and dumped the clutch, making the tires chirp.

When he left the building, he headed to the bridge that connected the academy to the mainland.

(Line Break)

Hoss growled. Finding the Urahara Shop was easy enough, driving however was a different story.

The Japanese road system was confusing at best and the fact that he couldn't read kanji that well at speed.

"FINALLY!" Hoss growled as he saw the Urahara shop popped into view. Shutting off the monster V8 power plant, he climbed out of his modified 2 door sedan and walked up to the front of the shop.

(Line Break)

Hoss kneeled at the small table, he lost the feeling in his feet about 10 minutes ago and Urahara was kind enough to give him some coffee while they explained things.

"It doesn't make any sense." Hoss looked at the ex captain for an answer.

"Well," Urahara picked up his cup in his hand, "it does make sense though. Have your shots caused collateral damage when you exorcise a hollow?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it? My abilities use a Colt Peacemaker as the center." Hoss looked at Urahara confused.

"Spiritual particles do effect material. Why do you think that during the Winter War the whole of Karakura was replaced? Not only to protect the inhabitants but to cut down on collateral damage." Urahara explained before picking up his own cup and emptying the contents down his throat. "Before we go, I was told to give you something from the Gotei" Urahara set a wrapped bundle in from of himself and slid the package over to Hoss, who took the bundle and undid the knot holding the wrapping on.

(Line Break)

"Your orders still stand. Our surveillance systems have tracked him down to this location. Take Corporal Lohmar out and anyone associated with him. Your ally has failed and got herself captured. Do not follow in her footsteps." A woman with dark red colored hair sighed, she was proud to be a member of Phantom Task, but since a new figure came in, only allowing to be addressed as Death, the whole organization changed. Now she was sent well into Japanese airspace and was about to attack an area where an American citizen is at. Surely it would cause an international incident, but something didn't settle right.

(Line Break)

"A badge and a Bowie knife?" Hoss looked at the contents now sitting in both of his hands. "The badge I can understand, but the knife makes no sense. I have a revolver as my zanpackto."

"It's designed for opening a senkaimon, seeing as how Moon Goddess doesn't seem to have the ability to open one. I also added a few features onto it that will help with hollow exterminations. I know that you work alone. Its made out of a special alloy so it doesn't have the cloaking to non-spiritually aware, so you can use it as a regular knife."

"Well, that's very practical." Hoss mumbled, flipping the knife over in his hand. Pulling the blade out slightly, he could see the seal of the first division on one side of the blade and an open circle on the other.

No sooner than he fastened the sheath of the blade to his belt, an explosion shook the ground the Urahara shop was standing on. Running outside with Urahara and Tessai blazing the way, the sight above them in the sky was one that was truly terrifying.

It was a flat black IS, the thrusters on the back were part of the main armor on the pilot, who was completely covered in armor except for the hands, arms and legs. The face was hidden by a full face helmet and two multiple tube rocket launchers like those found on attack helicopters, at least when they were part of the main battle force and not relocated to backup and transport, were mounted on the shoulders.

(Line Break)

"_Scanning… Scanning… Scanning. .."_A red circle moved around on a screen bouncing from multiple places on a red tinted screen as an Artificial Intelligence program tried to locate the target it was programmed to attack. _"Scan complete. Target located."_ A screen popped up in the upper left corner and read back information on Hoss. Height, weight, country of origin, and the group of affiliation along with other details about him scrolled across. _"Conformation complete. Target, Corporal Hoss Lohmar, Henderson Independent Military Inc. Threat level, minimal. Target appears to be unarmed. Do you wish to engage?" _

(Line Break)

Hoss growled, he didn't know much about the Infinite Stratos, but he could tell this one meant bad news. Reaching for his revolver, he drew it and fell into a basic stance.

"Identify yourself." He barked loudly in English. When no answer came he knew he wasn't dealing with an English speaker or someone not wanting to talk. "I said identify yourself." This time he yelled it in perfect conversational Japanese. Still no answer.

(Line Break)

"_Reassessing, target is armed. Threat level. Moderate. Weapon, Colt Single Action Army revolver, caliber, 45 Colt, also known as the Peacemaker. Do you wish to engage?"_

The pilot rolled her eyes. This IS had an automatic attack system, but it required pilot authorization to activate. "Yes, engage target."

"_Are you sure you wish to engage?" _

"YES damnit."

(Line Break)

Hoss kept his aim on the IS. It wasn't until he heard an electric motor whine that he realized that things were going south.

The rocket launcher tubes moved oh so slightly and an automatic aiming system locked onto him. Two rockets came out of the tubes they were stored in, aimed directly for him. Two shots rang out from his revolver and hit the nose of the rockets, setting the dangerous projectiles off and sending shrapnel raining down.

Instinct driven, Hoss saw a small concrete wall and dove behind it as fully automatic gunfire erupted from somewhere on the IS. Hoss looked over and saw that Urahara and Tessai had dove behind the walls of the shop. Only returning fire at odd intervals, Hoss's head began thinking how to get out of this mess. He had parked the Black Widow behind the shop, and the gunfire would rip him to shreds regardless if he had wanted to.

The gunfire stopped for a brief moment until Hoss stuck his head out from around the concrete he was behind then the rounds started to fly again.

(Line Break)

Alarms went off all over the IS academy. Phantom Task had broken onto campus and were laying siege to the buildings.

"Platoon 2, go and establish a parameter around the student dorms. Squad Delta, go and protect the IS storage building. Let no one in, no one out. Take the extra instructors with you. They are to stand guard inside." Chifuyuu yelled over the racket. "And where the hell is Hoss?"

"Ma'am," Ms. Maya stood next to her superior looking at the school's PDA. "Hoss left this morning. The parking garage's security cameras show him leaving and didn't you hear his car start? It echoed all over the campus."

"THAT JACKASS!"

(Line Break)

"FIRE IN THE HOLE." Hoss yelled as he threw some explosives at the IS in an attempt to create some cover. Emptying the 6 rounds in his revolver, Hoss bolted across the alleyway that led to the Urahara shop. His prority was simple, get Urahara and get outta back to the IS academy.


	8. Friday Night Special

**Standard Disclaimer, I don't own Bleach**

The bellow of a high horsepower V-8 proceeded the flat black car and the line of destruction that followed it. Hoss grimaced as the IS unit fired more rockets at the back end of the Black Widow. Whipping the wheel to the side, he managed to barely miss getting hit and having a bad day get worse. Thankfully he managed to get onto the interstate road system and let the Black Widow loose.

The speedometer climbed past the sane limits and right up into the area that hadn't been visited since the fall before. 95 was long gone as the speed started to even out at 150, but still went up.

(Line Break)

A Japanese patrol officer sat at a section of high way. He had been assigned to spot check for speeders. The bellowing of an engine gave him a clue that he was about to grab a speeder.

A flat black Camero shot past him at an incredible speed. Starting the engine of his patrol car, he tore off after the car in question, sirens going, the whole 9 yards.

(Line Break)

Hoss swore. The IS was enough problems, but now he had to deal with a cop.

"_Could be worse." _he though, _"Cops are easy to deal with."_ Checking in his rear view mirror, Hoss couldn't see the IS anywhere. _"That problem's gone finally."_

Downshifting, his foot planted onto the floor and the engine shot up to 7500 RPM and bellowed before being caught by the rev limiter in the distributor caught it and held it at 8100 RPM before Hoss shifted up into the next gear.

(Line Break)

Several Japanese patrol officers sat at an assembled road block. The lights on the roof of their cars going off and sirens silent.

(Line Break)

Hoss growled as he crested the hill. There was a road block set up and waiting. Eyes scanning the road, he saw a small access ramp and slammed on the brakes. All four tires locked up and the Black Widow spun around. Rear tires smoking, he shot for the ramp.

(Line Break)

The black IS streaked through the sky. Its pilot was called back because of the involvement of police. Now it was to the secondary objective, take out the IS academy.

(Line Break)

Hoss saw the bridge for the IS academy looming into view. The police tried to force him to loose control, but his car skills on dirt translated over to blacktop pavement very well. Throwing the Black Widow sideways, he made it around the turn for the bridge and broke through the gates. All the while leaning on the horn.

When he did stop on the academy grounds, he was in for a shock.

5 IS were attacking the main buildings, the student dorms were destroyed as were the classrooms. One looked exactly like the one he had fought earlier.

Without even thinking, Hoss drew his revolver.

"Shine your heavenly light on the world, Moon Goddess." Without even waiting for the dust to settle he launched himself at an IS.

The pilot didn't even know what hit her.

A size 12 cowboy boot slammed into the main body, activating the Absolute Barrier as the unit slammed into the ground creating a small crater in the blacktop.

4 shots hit other IS on the campus, and damaging the units effectively causing emergency shut downs.

When the dust from Hoss's flying kick to the IS, his face was in a scowl and his eyes held a cold glare in them. The poor pilot in the IS looked like she was about to wet herself.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

(Line Break)

Hoss glared again at the pilot, who was now held into a steel chair with paracord.

"Ok, now. There are two ways we can do this. The easy way and the hard way. The easy way is you tell me what I want to know and we are both done, or I can make this a Living. Freaking. Hell."

"I'd like to see you try." The pilot wore a smug smile on her face as a cruel, predator-like smirk spread across Hoss's own face.

(Line Break)

"Ok, Ok, I'll talk, I'll talk." Hoss smirked. He never believed in the full Geneva convention, so he did what he felt was right and it would save more lives this way. Who knew his enjoyment of loud classic rock and the IS academy's sound system would come in handy.

"Ok, now who were you with? Both your group and mission comrades" Hoss held a notepad in front of him and subtly turned on his iphone's recorder.

"I only know one other person out of my group. Her name was Madoka Orimura, that's all I can give you on that."

"What's the name of your organization?"

"Phantom Task."

"Name, rank, and any other forms of identification we can give them to tell them we have you." Hoss demanded the information. With the modern ways of communication he could easily contact Phantom Task and tell them he had one of their own.

"I am known as K. That is it." The woman, K, gave her answer short and sweet.

"Do you know if Phantom Task is planning on making another attack and when?"

"They don't tell us much. Just what we need to know."

"Very well." Hoss stood up, clapped and rubbed his palms together. He turned to walk out and turned around and clocked the pilot, cut the ropes and threw her over his shoulders.

(Line Break)

Chifuyuu looked at the pilot that was still unconscious in the modified dorm. Whatever Hoss did worked great for transporting her and he was now dealing with the other pilots that were captured on campus.

As she headed back to her room, the thought came through her mind. The spring dance for the 4th years was coming up. It was only a matter of a few weeks away and viewed as a military event. She couldn't figure out why the event came up in her mind as it did, but was quickly shut down as the thought of Hoss at the spring dance as a chaperone.

(Line Break)

Spencer sat at his desk. He had received a report via secure email from some grunts he sent in to back Hoss up. They had captured the pilot of the IS and were holding her for questioning, that was routine. What caught his attention was the fact that the IS was forced into an system power shutdown. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Tabane? It's Spencer. Henderson. Yeah, its me. I have a question for you."

(Line Break)

Under the cover of the darkness, a pair of figures crept around the damaged academy grounds. Darting around the teachers on sentry duty, the two managed to get into the teachers dorm.

Pulling down the hoods on the cloaks that covered their bodies, Yoruichi and Urahara knocked on the door.

(Line Break)

Hoss was busy jotting notes in a worn spiral. Notes about his spiritual powers, zanpackto, and the revolver itself, ammunition used and the accuracy along with other notes. He was just entering information on the IS he observed when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it and saw Urahara and Yoruichi standing on the other side.

"Hey, come on in. Sorry but there's not much room." Hoss gestured the duo in and Chifuyuu came out of the bathroom, magazine in hand. "Chifuyuu, these are two friends of mine."

"So shall we get down to matters?" Urahara looked at Hoss expecting an answer, as Hoss focused his attention on Chifuyuu. "Do you wish to discuss the matter here or is there somewhere else?" It wasn't until Yoruichi slapped Hoss upside the head he got his thoughts straight.

"Here's fine."

(Line Break)

It was considered necessary for Chifuyuu to sit in on this conversation. Since Hoss already explained the basics of the Spiritual World, the more elaborate topics were explained.

"It doesn't make any sense. That was a level 80 bakudo, no incantation albeit, but how does material rounds get enough power to punch through something like that?" Hoss scratched his now plain head. A few grey hairs started to appear through the brown flat top haircut.

"Hoss, a kido like that requires a lot of spiritual energy. Even a Lieutenant has problems casting one without an incantation strong enough to stop higher kido that a level 50. Captains are the only ones that can sufficiently preform a level 80 without incantation. Your slightly below 3rd seat." Urahara explained the matter, but was still confused. "Even with that in mind, there's no way that bullets should be able to punch through. Not even your Meteor Strikes can break a Danku. What exactly was coming at you?"

"An M134 Gatlin gun." Hoss grabbed his spiral and flipped to a page. "Fires a 7.62x5.1 mm Nato round at 2 thousand to 6 thousand rounds per minute. 6 barrel revolving barrels, electric firing mechanism, basically run across the business end of one of those and your having a bad day." Hoss read the facts off of the page and snapped the notebook shut. "And I ran across the business end of two of these damn things."

"What exactly is a 7.62x5.1 mm Nato round?" Yoruichi had a look on her face like she was thinking of something important.

"It's the standard round used by Nato countries for more 'pucker power'. If I recall, it's a full copper jacket round that can pierce body armor. I'm not sure. I don't have much experience with military grade Nato 7.62 rounds." Hoss rubbed the back of his neck. "When I was in the Army I mainly dealt with the M-16 rifles. The larger weaponry was left to the other guys as I was infantry." He stood up and walked around the room thinking. He soon stopped and turned. "But this school has military grade equipment. Chifuyuu, can we have access to the supply storage rooms?" Hoss looked at the pilot in the room. His face wore a look of determination. "We need to look an an IS too. Urahara, you told me this morning you had a theory right?" Hoss turned to the blonde shopkeeper ex-captain.

"Yes, but its rather rudimental. If it's even close or not is a totally different matter. The Infinite Stratos is something I've never seen in person before. Even the TV broadcasts are edited for military censorship due to their classified nature."

"But it's a theory. Right now that's all we got. I was assigned to protect this campus, Spencer may not know of my spiritual abilities but if I have to use spiritual abilities then that's what I'll do." Hoss turned around again, this time facing the window. "Can we get into the weapons storage? I want to check out some things on common IS munitions and Urahara needs to look at an IS so we can figure out why spiritual attacks react like they do on the shields."

"I can get restricted access right now, but I can't get you near the training units without clearance and that will take a while. Especially for you Mr. Urahara." Chifuyuu looked at the ex-captain who now pulled his fan out of his cloak and covered his face with it while whispering something about being treated like a gentleman.

"As much as I hate waiting for something like this, we have no choice." Hoss sighed, "How soon can we get clearance?"

"It will take about 5 hours once the main office opens, maybe longer due to heightened security."

"Fine, lets getting the ball rolling." Hoss sat back down. His head churning out thoughts.


	9. Touch Too Much

**I don't own Bleach or Infinite Stratos**

The key turned in the lock. Even with all the security, keys and locks were still the standby with the weapons locker. After the passcode encrypted door, Hoss noticed that the security was rather low tech considering what was behind the doors.

"Here we are." Chifuyuu was told to stay with the three of them, although Hoss was more interested in taking notes of the weaponry systems that came standard on the IS. Urahara already had a notebook out and was writing his 3rd page of notes. As Urahara examined the shields mechanics, the weight of him leaning against the main frame caused the IS to activate and put itself on him. A blast knocked Yourichi and Hoss away from the frame. Chifuyuu, who stood slightly farther away was able to avoid getting blown over.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hoss yelled as soon as his eyes refocused from the light. Instead of the basic Uchigane training unit, the armor took on a new black and red color scheme and the sword looked like a larger and more menacing version of Urahara's Benihime.

(Line Break)

A figure sat in a dark room. Out of nowhere, a breeze blew through the room and the dark figure smiled and chuckled darkly.

"So he found out the secret."

(Line Break)

Tabane was normally happily working on one of her projects, but after a call from a friend she met while traveling, she was now working on some research. When a cold breeze blew through her lab, she frowned. Something didn't feel normal to her.

(Line Break)

"Well, that's odd." Urahara looked down on the armor that now fit him. The headpiece of the unit fitted around his bucket hat. Grabbing the sword, Urahara's eyes widened. "This sword looks and feels like Benehime."

"What's your point Urahara?" Hoss looked shocked still. The armor now was black with red accents and a scabbard for the sword across it's back.

"It not only looks and feels like Benihime, but it's actually her."

"How is that even possible?" Yoruichi picked herself up and dusted herself off. "A zanpackto is an extension of a Shinigami's soul. It should be impossible for some equipment to make a weapon with the zanpackto spirit in it."

"The core." A voice muttered . All three in the room turned around. Chifuyuu looked amazed at what she saw.

"The core?" Urahara was confused by the statement.

"The IS frame is completely replaceable. What provides the power of the IS and runs the IS programs is the core. Every IS has a unique core and an Artificial Intelligence program unique to the unit itself. Training units actually lack the ability to communicate the pilot but that doesn't mean that they aren't capable of the same feats as the other second generation units. It all comes down to the core."

"That doesn't explain how the IS was able to activate when Kisukue touched it." Yoruichi looked at Urahara, now holding the sword for the futuristic exo-skeleton armor.

"Chifuyuu, didn't you say that Ichika was able to talk to his personal IS?" Hoss looked at Urahara and then to Chifuyuu.

"Yes, Ichika did speak mentally to the Byakushiki, can I ask why you bring that up? "

"Well, I'm not sure, but a shinigami's zanpackto is like an IS and it's AI." Hoss looked at Urahara in the IS. Urahara seemed to think for a minute before he broke the now pregnant silence.

"Hate to ask this, but can we get a training field for an experiment?"

(Line Break)

In the UN building, New York, one of the international weapons monitoring workers sat watching the IS core network. As she flipped between the network monitor and a baseball game, nothing happened. As she flipped back, one of the entries turned red.

"Frame JUT613L4ISA, Core number 431, Owning country, IS Academy. Change, unknown." She read the screen twice and called her superior.

"Call the IS academy. Find out what's going on now."

(Line Break)

Spencer smiled. The reason the security job quotes for Henderson Independent Military were so expensive. Right now he was looking at a hacked screen feed from the UN Infinite Stratos core network. He hired only the best people, bought only the best equipment. Matter of fact, the only reason he didn't have Tabane build him several IS was because he couldn't find the best pilots. The IS academy already snagged them.

"Get Hoss on the horn, I want to find out what's going on from him." Spencer spoke to his secretary over his shoulder.

"Sir, you've been going now for 48 hours straight. Would you maybe take a break and lay down for a bit?"

"I'll rest when Hoss is on a plane home. Get him on the phone now."

(Line Break)

Urahara staggered in, still wearing the IS armor, into a vacated training arena. Hoss and Yoruichi had inspected the room for any sign of surveillance equipment that might have been for security or some other reason.

Chifuyuu had tried forcing a pilot release from the system but only received screens telling her that the IS was locked from the pilot's controls, severing the IS from any outside interference, be it intentional or not.

"Urahara, why don't you try and test you theory now?" Hoss stood several feet away from the ex-captain. "I mean, what better way, right?"

"My theory was someone conformed when the IS latched onto me." Urahara steadied himself a little bit. "The IS can sense and attach to a marginal amount of spiritual pressure, although women and girls naturally maintain a marginally higher level than men, that is due to their ability to bring new life into the world."

"So, women can run the IS because of their ability to bear children." Hoss nodded. It made sense, and Ichika was marginally spiritually aware. Most people, guys especially had only enough spiritual energy in their souls to keep the spirit alive. Women had marginally more because of child birth. He remembered that from an old report he found in the Great Spiritual Archives that was laying on a table. Date was 1 A.D. so that was why he read it.

"In a nutshell, yes." Urahara drew the sword on his back. "Now, I want to know if this puppy can handle spiritual abilities." Urahara released his zanpackto and Hoss's eyes widened as he shunpoed over to Chifuyuu, grabbed her bridal style and shunpoed out of the area.

"Scream, Benihime." A crimson arc of energy shot out of the tip of the blade and sounded like a bottle rocket hooked up to the audio equipment at an AC/DC concert as Kisuke swung the sword in an arc. The spiritual ability carried enough power to blast a hole through the wall on the opposite side of the arena, some ¼ of a mile a way. Daylight and several surprised student looked into the room.

"Nothing to see here, just a test going on with classified equipment." Hoss yelled over.

"Get outta here, classified operations." Chifuyuu yelled, startling the students as they ran for their lives.

"Well, that works." Hoss muttered.

(Line Break)

"Meteor Strike."

"Chikasumi no tate, Benihime."

Hoss growled as the rounds he fired out of Moon Goddess slammed into Urahara's blood mist shield. The copper jacketed Colt 45 hit the ground, the nose of the bullet mushroomed over and the spiritual energy dissipated, he was yet to force Urahara to move more than twisting his waist.

"Looks like I'm about to release something that I am yet to try." Silver spiritual energy began to surround Hoss, darkening the area around him considerably. As he cocked the hammer, the silver spiritual energy shot out around him, effectively cloaking the entire room in darkness.

"Moon Goddess, moonless night." Hoss's voice cut through the still of the faux night.

"Not bad Hoss, but can you use it? Scream." Urahara slashed at where the voice came from, but there was no sound of dodging or the attack making contact.

It wasn't till Urahara saw a muzzle flash behind him and a gunshot he realized the point of the ability.

The spiritually backed Colt round slammed into the shields, which held but took massive damage. The blunt force of the hit forced Urahara onto his hands and knees. The darkness subsided as Hoss cut down on his spiritual pressure and sealed his Shikia.

"Nice move Hoss." Urahara grunted as he got up, sealed the larger version of Benihime, and the IS deactivated and basically kicked him out of the armor. "So, cut off the spirit energy and the IS deactivates and ejects it's pilot." Hoss grunted at Urahara's findings. "Also, it looks like the core acts as a spiritual energy amplifier."

"Well, in that case, I now know what I'm dealing with."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but how are we going to get this thing back to the storage locker?" Hoss grinned as Chifuyuu started to yell at them.

(Line Break)

The UN Core monitoring network looked at the screen. It had stayed the same for about an hour. Someone was trying to contact the IS academy, but there was no result.

"I don't care who I have to talk to. This is the core monitoring network for the United Nations. Listen, either you tell us or we bust in and find out." Someone screamed on the phone. "Yes, let me see here, it is core number 431. The notice says unknown change." As suddenly as the warning came up, it disappeared. "Alright, what the hell did you guys do?"

(Line Break)

"Alright, seeing as how I left a lot of you to your own devises, it was decided to take a different approach." Hoss stood in from of the whole 3rd year student body. Due to him having to leave for 'family reasons' and having to change his class schedule for "personal" reasons, all the classes had been combined and one afternoon session twice a week. Mondays and Tuesdays. It was now Tuesday, so he had an afternoon class. "These two people with me are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. They are going to assist me in the sparring today. Both of them taught me valuable skills, so take their advise to heart and into your soul."

(Line Break)

Hoss sighed. Class had only been active for an hour and every single student was laying on their backs, bruises forming on their arms, legs and stomachs and by the way the class was moving, chests and lower bodies were not excluded from the beating.

The moans of pain carried through the air and worked Hoss's nerved till they started to fray. Pulling his revolver out of the holster , he cocked the hammer and fired one shot straight up in the air.

The startled students bolted upright.

"EVERYONE ON YOUR FEET NOW!" Hoss bellowed. "QUIT THE WHININNG AND SUCK IT UP! I WENT THROUGH THREE TIMES THE HELL YOU ARE GOING THROUGH IN BASIC!" quieting down, his voice still carried a powerful tone. "If I hear one more complaint about this training, the next person will be given training that makes this look like a cakewalk. Is that clear?" Hoss growled. Even Yoruichi and Urahara grimaced at the threat issued.

"But Corporal, we sparred against one of the three of you and were completely defeated."

"That is why you all need to get up. Training isn't over yet." Hoss grinned. The students in the area all looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "I won't stop until you all can kick the devil in the face and look death in the eye and not flinch."

(Line Break)

Hoss sighed. The afternoon class had been brutal. The fact that he now had to make arrangements for Yoruichi and Urahara with part of the dorms destroyed from the attack yesterday didn't help matters. Last night the three of them were up discussing the IS. As he sat down to eat dinner, Urahara decided to join him, and somehow he scored some food off of the campus's students and faculty only food service line.

"This looks great."

"Hat and clogs, where'd you get that?" Hoss looked at the blonde shopkeeper, all the while knowing he wasn't going to like what he found out.

"Come on now Hoss, you know I can handle myself. I bought this on your tab."

"YOU WHAT!" Hoss yelled. He knew he wasn't going to like it but this was on a whole other level. Calming down so he didn't draw attention to himself, "That account you used is monitored by the IS academy and H.I.M. It's my expense account that I have access to for unforeseen expenses while I'm out here. Not for treating you to dinner."

"Don't forget Yoruichi." At this point Hoss's face fell into his food, when he pulled it back up, mashed potatoes clung to the side of his face. With the marginal amount of dignity he had left, Hoss wiped off his face.

"I don't want to know."

"Hey you too." Hoss groaned as Yoruichi came up, carrying several whole fish on a plate. Muttering something about his expense account being locked he silently began to eat.

That was until he heard the fan girl screams at which he swore loudly. It was his own damn fault that he didn't put on another shirt over his undershirt.

"Hey Urahara, Yoruichi, Top Gear top tip." Hoss spoke hurriedly, "When you hear something like that we run like holy hell." Dinner forgotten, Hoss grabbed Urahara by his coat and Yoruichi by her blazer and took off running.


	10. Fangirls, rock, and a futuristic warbird

**I don't own Bleach, Airwolf or Infinite Stratos. Do I have to make it any clearer?**

* * *

Hoss rolled his eyes. The fan girl screams just went down the hallway, and after sticking his head out to check and make sure they were gone, he opened the door fully to the empty hallway.

"And, their gone." Pulling his head back, Hoss opened the door to the janitor's closet where he, Urahara and Yoruichi were hiding. "That's the problem with a school like this. The girls, especially the younger ones, tend to go after any guy they see." Hoss was the first one out, followed by Urahara and Yoruichi.

"So, why did I get drug along with you two?"

"It's safer for you." Hoss answered bluntly. "Don't ask me no questions and I won't tell you no lies." With that, Hoss went down the hallway.

(Line Break)

"Thanks for looking into the IS." Hoss stood with Urahara and Yoruichi outside the academy, just past the road bridge checkpoint. "You sure you don't need a ride back to the shop?"

"No, no, that's not necessary. We need to pick up supplies. Take care." Hoss waved at the two walking away, turned and then walked back to the Black Widow. The 502 idled the whole time. With a quick turn around, Hoss was heading back to the IS academy.

(Line Break)

Hoss smiled, he was outside, and washing the Black Widow, he had Ted Nugent on a radio that hooked up to his Iphone playing, and he had supplies inbound.

He could feel Chifuyuu's slight spiritual pressure, however he felt two things off with it. One was emotions, no doubt about it, but the other he couldn't place.

"What's up Chifuyuu?" He didn't even bother to look up from the windsheild area he was cleaning with some Windex and newspapers he found.

"I have a question for you Hoss." the thought of how well she was at making herself sound confident passed through Hoss's head, but he didn't say anything. "The academy has a dance coming up in a couple days, would you mind coming to it?"

"Yeah," Hoss bent down to clean the side view mirror, "I have no problems chaperoning." For some reason, the Death Cowboy could feel disappointment in the air.

(Line Break)

If one was to see a black chopper flying at speeds in excess of Mach 1, they would think they were seeing things. Then more than likely talk to an aerospace engineer to see if it was possible.

For the ground crew of Henderson Independent Military in Western Wisconsin, it was just another exercise.

Spencer banked the stealth chopper hard just outside of the aircraft compound, lowered it so that it was a matter of several feet off the ground, and delivered a burst of cannon fire from the main gun. Bringing the bird back in, he landed it in a pad that was inside of the main building.

As soon as the landing gear touched the ground, mechanics converged on the airframe. The hatch door swung open and Spencer climbed out, still wearing his flight suit.

"The voice control AI has problems recognizing my voice. Make sure that it's a microphone problem and not a code problem."

"Yes sir," one of the mechanics jotted down notes on a pad of paper. "what time would you like to have the repairs finished?"

"I want to be airborne by 0835."

(Line Break)

Being as how the Black Widow was the only car visible for several hours of the day, the flat black Camero caught Ichika's attention. When he saw her parked outside of the teacher's dorms, he went to take a look.

While he walked, a cryptic phrase Chifuyuu had said that morning when he saw her ran through his head.

'_You never stop loving somebody, you just start loving somebody else.' _

(Line Break)

Hoss grinned. The Black Widow was cleaned and ready for whatever Phantom Task or the Japanese police could throw at them. Well minus the detail the tank was almost half empty.

He could see Ichika walk around the corner, something on his mind, then start to look at the Black Widow like a little kid watching a puppy in a window.

"Oi, Orimura." This caused aforementioned teen pilot to nearly jump out of his uniform. "Come on, quit looking at her like a puppy."

"What?" Hoss's hand slammed to his forehead, he was pretty sure that he heard Moon Goddess trying to yell at Ichika.

"What I mean is you can come closer to get a better look at my car."

(Line Break)

Ichika couldn't remember being so scared in his life. And there sat Hoss, grinning like an idiot, yelling crazy things along the lines of 'come on girl,' and 'give it to me, give it to me, come on, let it all hang out.' He was seriously starting to question the cowboy's sanity.

"Now for the fun part." Hoss changed gears and floored the throttle going up to a corner.

The rear end. swung around and the car barely fit sideways through the hole.

(Line Break)

"We shall strike soon. The IS academy will be at it's weakest during an open event." A figure cloaked in darkness said from a hidden chair. "The Graduating Class Gala will be a perfect example. We shall strike from the inside and outside. Hit them hard, and make sure Hoss is separated from them."

(Line Break)

It was slowly reaching 10 AM, Central Daylight Savings Time. Spencer groaned as he engaged the autopilot and stretched his arms from the control stick, shoulders popping as he did so. There was a ship in the Pacific ocean, 200 miles from the boundary of Hawaii's water. If he was to make it to Japan without turning his million dollar helicopter into a submarine, he would have to land on the deck of the ship, take on fuel and munitions while the ship sailed to within 150 miles of the boundary of Japan, then sail to the south edge of the island nation to minimize flight time and conserve fuel.

All the crews involved doubted the IS academy had extra fuel supplied on board for more traditional aircraft.

Anymore it was a pain to obtain aviation fuel for the sizeable fleet H.I.M possessed. Most major militaries used the same technology as the IS in their aircraft to increase flight time, in some cases with the correct technology, indefinitely.

Looking down at his dials, Spencer disengaged the autopilot and grabbed the throttle for the thrust turbines, and pushed the lever all the way forward as the computer automatically cut the lift rotors.

A sonic boom echoed across the ocean as the black stealth chopper accelerated to Mach 1.1.

(Line Break)

Hoss sat in Chifuyuu's office, Ichika along side of him. Both knew that their earlier ride around the campus was going to get them ripped a new one, but it was fun and watching the way those girls ran along the sidewalks to see the action did little to stop them from chasing after the Black Widow, which was now parked in her commandeered spot in the Faculty secure parking.

"….And as for you. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING DUMBASS!" Hoss sat there, stone look on his face and a fire lit itself in his eye.

"Ichika needs to learn skills other than those applying to an IS. Defensive driving is one of those skills that are severely underrated." Hoss had a fire in his eye and Chifuyuu could see it.

(Line Break)

Tabane looked at the holographic screens in front of her, fingers dancing over the keyboard projected in front of her. A map was pulled up and several dots were on it along with a transcript feed from several IS that were know to be stolen by Phantom Task. After the incident at the IS academy two years ago, the UN had required it's member countries to admit missing or stolen IS.

After a few minutes, Tabane gasped and grabbed a phone sitting on the table nearby.

"Spencer, it's Tabane. Yeah, I found something."

(Line Break)

Spencer stood on the deck of the converted freighter. His eyes widened in surprise at the discovery Tabane made. Sprinting, he reached the bridge of the ship.

"Captain, what is max operational speed of this vessel?"

"We can take her up to about 20 knots sir."

"Take her up to full power and hold until we reach our destination."

"Sir?"

"Just do it, we have an operative in harm's way." Spencer looked past the bow of the ship, "Take her up to full speed and keep her there until we reach launch point."

(Line Break)

The day of the dance was soon upon the students and staff of the IS academy. Along with them was a certain Cowboy of Death. Somehow he managed to get drug down to Ichika's dorm room against his will. After he was more or less thrown his suit that Spencer gave him, he chased the girls out of the room.

"Geez, what's with them?" Hoss put on his shirt and shoulder holster that would house the M1911 that took up the role of his side arm. "They drug me down here and for what?"

"I dunno." Ichika hopped around trying to tuck his shirt into his pants. Being as the dance was a military even, Ichika had to wear a full military dress uniform of the Japanese military. Hoss however got away with the black suit and aviators because he worked for an independent military firm. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get the tie correct and comfortable, he undid it and threw it to the side. Ichika looked at him with an eyebrow crooked as he tried to get the vest sitting right.

"Ties were never my style."

(Line Break)

The wine of quad turbine engines echoed off of the ship. As the deck crew worked on finishing up the preflight checks and adding fuel, Spencer sat in the cockpit. Hemet on, he did one last check of his systems.

"Airwolf, load the coordinates for the IS academy." a red dot appeared on the screen.

"**The coordinates you requested are displayed on the map. We are almost finished taking on fuel and are nearing the launch site."** Spencer nodded at the information the AI had given him. Ramping up the throttle, he picked up on the controls and got the heavy bird of war airborne.

"Airwolf, take us up to mach 0.79 and hold us there."

"**Orders received, accelerating now."** Spencer leaned back in his seat as the two lateral turbines pushed the frame of the supersonic helicopter up to speed.

(Line Break)

Hoss looked over what he could see. The sun was starting to set over the ocean to the west of the campus. As the students that left campus earlier in the day returned, some with dates in tow. Hoss sighed, he was never one for dances. For one thing he couldn't dance. At least here there was alcohol for the instructors. Hoss saw Chifuyuu walking t him.

"Well, what do you think?" Hoss asked. His thoughts wandering to the students filling up the hall on the academy grounds that had managed to be spared from the collateral damage from the IS attack by Phantom Task.

"You clean up nice." That statement caught Hoss off guard. Ichika, who was standing next to him had his jaw on the floor. "Never saw as a guy clean up as nice as you."

"Well, suppose I should escort a woman to a dance now shouldn't I?" Hoss suggested, offering up the crook of his arm. He could see Houki walking up and Ichika doing the same.

That was until a massive explosion rocked the campus


	11. Horsepower and Firepower

Instincts took over. Hoss bolted to the hall with only one thought in his head. The thought of preventing unarmed people from getting sucked up into the fight they didn't know was coming.

He was about to use shunpo, but stopped when he could feel Chifuyuu running and barely keeping up with him. A smirk spread across his face as he slowed down the pace a bit.

Hoss thought, _'I can't let down anyone. Time for me to crash a party.'_

With one last stride, Hoss lept into the air and forced his foot against the door. The force of his 200 pound frame hitting the door caused it to give immediately and as it fell, Hoss drew his zanpackto and readied himself for whatever laid in weight on the other side of the wall.

(Line Break)

Head Captain Yamamoto looked out over his captains. To say he was irritated would be the understatement of the year, he was downright pissed.

"It has been a several weeks since the shinigami researcher Ryoichi Marugo defected. And all we had was a conflict one week after the defection. Even after a complete defeat, you are still unable to capture him." flames started to appear in the room as the temperature climbed.

Captain Kurosuchi took a step forward and began a presentation for the Head Captain, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Head Captain, the 12th division has never stopped looking for the defaulted researcher Marugo. His spiritual powers were effectively destroyed after the fight between him and the Living Shinigami." Before anyone could protest the newfound information, the head of the R&D department continued. "Because of this, Marugo completely fell off the radar. However, something came into contact with him that recreated his spiritual energy signature. It's weak, but yet strong enough to register on our radar." Pulling a printed report out of his sleeve, "It appears to be what the humans call an Infinite Stratos."

(Line Break)

"**A conflict has been detected. Satellite surveillance shows that the IS academy is under attack." **Spencer bit back a string of curses as he thought about the new information.

"Airwolf, take us up to full speed. Now."

A sonic boom echoed across the ocean as the black stealth chopper accelerated to mach 1.25

(Line Break)

Hoss had seen quite a few things before, but this one took the cake.

It was an IS with a cannon mounted on each shoulder, no arms but in their place were bulbs with several machine guns mounted in them. He only got a second to examine it before it turned around and started spraying the area he was standing, with no suitable cover.

When the dust cleared and smoke settled, Hoss stood there panting with a small clear panel about his size with his hand against it. Removing his hand, the kido shattered.

"Well, that was close." seeing the shock on the pilot's face, Hoss brought up his revolver. "Now, I'd say it's my turn." Leveling the firearm, Hoss brought back the hammer with his thumb on his left hand. Before he could pull back the slack on the trigger, an explosion and distinct quad jet turbine whine filled the air. Ignoring the debris falling, Hoss pulled the trigger.

The bullet only hit the shields before mushrooming over and falling harmlessly to the ground, energy payload, minus spiritual assist delivered with no effect to the IS.

The pilot started to laugh. "That's it? How could you take down Heaven's Angel if that's the best you can do?" A grin spread across Hoss's face as the woman threw her head back and laughed like she was at a Second City comedy show.

"Because I'm just getting warmed up." Without warning, Hoss snapped his left hand up, a ball of blue energy partially formed," Hado number 33. Sokatsui." The light blue ball of energy flew at the IS. Instead of crashing against the shields, the kido tore through it and slammed into the armor. Smoke and steam wafted off of the heavily scorched armor.

"Got ya." Hoss muttered as the pilot slowly began to loose consciousness and fall.

(Line Break)

Chifuyuu watched in amazement and horror. Hoss had somehow formed a ball of blue, flame like energy and shot it like a bullet at the IS similar to one of the energy cannons on an IS. The blast burnt through the shields and destroyed parts of the armor. The pilot fell to the ground, blood oozing out of the burns on her body. She could tell that the IS frame was totaled and burnt out. Watching, she saw Hoss waled up to the scorched hull.

"Sorry about that." He muttered. "Duty comes first." His face was stone and somber, but Chifuyuu could tell something was bothering him about the blue energy he used. However she dropped the topic before things could go bad. Hoss turned on his heels and went out a secondary exit.

She followed Hoss outside, and looking up she could see 4 IS units of Phantom Task. She could hear Hoss mutter something about using his powers. A sonic boom echoed through the air and two of the IS were hit by stealth aircraft missiles Eyes scanning the sky, her eyes settled on a black attack hellicopter. It was of a design similar to a Bell Defense Aerosystems, but in the same way different. The helicopter banked, the accelerated and spun around backwards and hit the IS with a burst of cannon fire.

The shields on the first IS held, but the second one wasn't so lucky. As soon as the end of the burst hit the shield, the IS ran out of energy and the rounds passed through. Nothing stopped the cannon fire from tearing through flesh and bone. The second and now remaining unit was locked on by an anti-IS missile and exploded in mid air.

When the chopper finished engaging the IS, it came in and landed. The side door opened as the rotors slowed down to just over an idle. A figure, about Hoss's own height and with dirty blonde hair in a buzz cut came over, holding several firearms.

"Hoss!" Said man was already running to the black chopper, crouched down, and ready to take some of his friend's load.

A Phantom Task IS tried to take out the futuristic war bird, that was until the newcomer threw two of the firearms in his hands at Hoss and pumped the rack on a tactical shotgun, the round forced the pilot to pull up and away from the sitting target. Crimson red drops hit the ground and the rotor blades of the chopper, spraying the three people nearby and the walls with a fine red mist.

"Tabane modified these bad boys with some of her own anti-IS technology." The newcomer still held the modified firearm in his hands. "Any of them should be able to reach out and touch an IS."

Hoss already had a M16 rifle in his hands and handed the lone remainder of the group of firearms to Chifuyuu who looked at the weapon in disgust. Ripping back on the charging handle, Hoss loaded the rifle and snapped it up to his shoulder, a three round burst came from the barrel and forced the IS into a crash.

"Works for me." Hoss yelled over the chatter of automatic fire and sounds of other IS engaging in combat. "Duty and honor, being an ex-soldier had it's advantages."

(Line Break)

The futuristic black stealth war bird started to lift off the ground. With the helicopter hovering about 5 feet from the air, the landing gear retracted and the two side turbines wound up, starting to scream through the air, and pushed the airframe through the air.

While Airwolf drew attention up and into the air, Hoss had a firearm, the tactical Remington 870 Express Magnum modified with shield pierce Spencer used earlier. Pumping the rack, Hoss waited. When there was no attention paid behind the pair of IS in a alley between buildings.

"AND IN THE MORNING TO ALL THE SHIPS AT SEA. BOOTS ON THE GROUND. SUBS IN THE WATER. AND FEET IN THE AIR." The yell startled the two pilots that were scanning the area for anything that would fight against them. Two shots tore through the shields and Hoss dove for cover from the incoming fire from the IS.

Leveling his revolver, he fired and took down the two IS pilots.

"Forgive me as I am only doing my job."

(Line Break)

Hoss escorted the two Orimuras to the Black Widow. They climbed in and Hoss started the engine. With a stealth helicopter distracting the IS, the hastily assembled plan was for Hoss to take the Orimura sibliling to a safe house that set up by H.I.M or to a place Hoss felt would be secure. All the gauges read in the good ranges, the fuel and supplies that remained that had been airdropped just a day before sat besides a concrete barrier.

The high horsepower V8 started and Hoss looked around. With no IS baring down on him, he got in the car and got moving

As the flat black modern muscle car slid through the area, it did attract the attention of a few IS pilots. A rocket flew and barely missed the Camero.

"Screw being sneaky." Hoss yelled as he stomped on the throttle and spun the Black Widow around a corner. Tires screamed in protest from the overload of power being applied suddenly. The bellowing V-8 headed for the IS academy's lone bridge connecting it to the mainland of Japan, monorail connection and all.

(Line Break)

"It is decided then, we shall send Lieutenants Kira Izuru, Shunhei Hisagi, and Rangiku Masumoto. They shall meet up with the Living Shinigami Hoss Lohmar to investigate the location of Marugo's last battle and have orders to eliminate him, should they find him. Departure is immediate. This meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the floor of the meeting hall and the captains disbanded.

(Line Break)

Two hundred miles an hour, that was what Hoss had the Black Widow up to and he had his hands full with two IS on his tail even though Spencer and AirWolf were supposed to keep the IS busy.

The scream of a missile heading down on them told Hoss what he needed to know. A sharp snap of the wheel to the right send the missile crashing into the ground below. The damage took out part of the wall along the street. Hoss knew he was going to have his hands full.


	12. That ain't good

**I'm back, **

**And I still own nothing, Bleach and Infinite Stratos are both copyright of their respective owners. **

* * *

"Growl, Haineko." Hoss smiled as silver-grey ash flew past the Camero. A strawberry blonde stood on the roof of a nearby building, black fabric flapping in the breeze.

The explosion of a modified anti-aircraft missile shook the air. Swinging the back end around, Hoss saw what he could only think to be a holy rescue.

The Urahara Shop.

Tires screaming in protest, Hoss slid the Black Widow in front of the shop to a sideways halt. Engine off, Hoss dove out. The parking brake the only thing that held the car from rolling into a building.

(Line Break)

Hoss ran, the full power of just what his shinigami powers were capable of coursed through his veins. Although the Urahara shop was out of the way, there were still people around. With an IS rampaging around, the few people nearby started evacuating buildings and running for safety. Ignoring calls for him to go the opposite way, Hoss forced his way through the crowd. His suit jacket restricted his movement but the familiar feeling of his boots and jeans made some difference.

The rattle of bullets filled the air. Some managed to make contact with his hardened skin and were stopped thankfully. His suit jacket however was not so lucky. The wool material shredded from the energy of the smaller caliber IS rounds.

With a final push, Hoss launched himself up onto the same level as Rangiku opposite of the street. Silvery white spiritual pressure surrounded him and cloaked his body from view of the non-spiritually aware. With the burst, the white plain hatori he became known for appeared covering his battered suit.

"Bout time you showed up, you always seem to attract more attention than you should."

"Easier said than done Rangiku," Hoss yelled over the roar of the weapons on the attacking IS. "easier said than done." With a shunpo, Hoss avoided a missile that would of blown him to bits should he of lagged a fraction of a second longer. Reappearing in the air, he drew his revolver.

The hail of lead from fully automatic weaponry flew at him. With a gust of wind, Hoss disappeared again and reappeared behind the IS. His hat created a shadow that covered his eyes and face. With the setting sun to his back creating a multihued glow, it gave him the appearance of a wild west hero. Picking his head up, one could see the iris of his eyes glowing silver from spiritual energy flowing through and out of his body.

"Moon Goddess." The silver glow grew as his shikai started to convert the power to an augmenter for the Colt 45 long bullets in his Colt Peacemaker.

Rangiku looked on in amazement. Hoss had managed to release his shikai with only his zanpackto name. That was only possible if the two of them had started Bankai training. To her knowledge, Hoss had not started training for Bankai and was banned by Central 46 for attempting to gain Bankai without approval or time of war.

(Line Break)

Shunsui watched from the Urahara shop leaning on the trunk of the Black Widow. Although he was only allowed a certain amount of time in the World of the Living, he managed to get that regulation bypassed for this time. Watching the battle between a shinigami power bearing human and gifted machine, he noticed something that caught his eye about the IS.

(Line Break)

Ichika was in shock, Hoss managed to dive out of his car, take several rounds from an IS, and keep going. This guy was not human. By the time he was out of the back seat, Chifuyuu was being escorted into a replica of a feudal era structure.

'_If a modern poured concrete structure cannot withstand the force of a IS attack, how can that building take it?'_ Ichika's thoughts echoed in his head, and almost as if to answer, a stray missile streaked to the building and exploded several meters away from the building. When the smoke cleared, the building was unharmed.

"Are you coming in Mr. Orimura?" A large man with cornrolled hair and a moustache with glassed called out. He held open the door for Ichika to enter the shop.

(Line Break)

Feet slid in mid air, one pair with a pair of straw sandals and the other with a pair of alligator cowboy boots. Shots from a Colt Peacemaker echoed in the air. Even the spiritual energy backing of the rounds failed to even damage the shields.

"Growl, Haneko."

With a burst of speed, Hoss disappeared from sight as silver ash flew through the air.

"Reap. Kasashini." With an unnatural whir, a spinning blade slammed into the IS, breaking the shields and tearing through the marginal armor.

Reappearing near Rangiku, Hoss scratched the back of his head.

"I guess that works too…."

(Line Break)

Urahara looked over to Tessai, the exiled Kido Corps captain sat in a corner meditating to assist himself in keeping a barrier up around the shop and Hoss's car.

Now he had a brother and sister duo that could use the World of the Living's most devastating weapon system.

A sliding of the door from the main shop drew everyone's attention. Shunsui walked in.

"My my, I thought that Old Man Yama was being heavy handed." Shunsui looked over to the Orimura brother and sister. "However I can now see why he was so concerned and it wasn't just for Hoss."

(Line Break)

It was getting nasty, and Hoss knew it. He, Rangiku and Hisagi were struggling against the modified IS.

The main reason he was starting to worry was there was quite a lot of collateral damage now starting. The force from the IS throwing the two full time and one part time shinigami around was causing quite a bit of damage to the surrounding buildings and roadways.

Disappearing in a shunpo, Hoss moved behind the IS and started to focus his spiritual energy. Darkness started to fall on the area.

Rangiku and Hisagi cleared out the area as the effect of Moon Goddess's ability spread out, cloaking the area surrounding the IS and Hoss that was pitch black darkness.

Three gunshot could be heard from inside the mass.

(Line Break)

"Moon Goddess, Moonless Night." Hoss muttered. His rough voice echoed across the darkness. Ears picking up the whining of electric motors, he shunpoed to the other side of the area. Without wasting any more time, he fired three shots, spiritual pressure backing them, into the IS. The electric motor whine died down and Hoss could sense that the IS was about to activate its emergency shutdown process. Using the cover of his ability, he grabbed the IS pilot who was now incapacitated and let Moonless night dissipate.

(Line Break)

"OF COURSE!" Hoss bellowed. "It could never be that flipping easy!"

Two more IS had come in, screaming through the air like angry birds of prey. Ducking and rolling, unconscious pilot on his shoulders still, Hoss stood up and started running. First priority was to make sure that he could get this woman he had on his back to safety also allowing for an integration.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hoss launched himself into a shunpo just as a burst of cannon fire tore through the ground he was standing on.

As he came out of his shunpo on a corner, just a block or so away from the Urahara shop, an explosion rocked the ground. Running into it, Hoss could only feel for anyone's spiritual pressure. Getting a feel for one, he held his breath and ran into the smoke.

(Line Break)

"URAHARA!? TESSAI!? SHUNSUI!?


	13. The mystery of life after death is solve

**I ain't dead yet. I also own nothing **

* * *

The supersonic sound of an IS accelerating alerted Hoss to what was responsible for the damage. Flickering from sight, he reappeared in front of the in flight IS, this time with his bowie knife drawn, spiritual energy sharpening the blade beyond what any person could do with modern science and metallurgy.

He could tell that the IS had something in it's one arm, but he was unable to make out who or what it was. A blanket of some sort was wrapped around it.

Shoulder slamming into the pilot's stomach, the IS was thrown back by an impact that would of made any NFL lineman or NHL defender proud. The pilot, a rather petite redhead, was wide eyed as what appeared to be a regular man off the street was pushing her IS back. He disappeared in a flicker yet again, not even the hyper sensors or radar could track him. A foot slamming into the back of the armor exoskeleton gave away the location of the attacker. Damage reports popped up on the heads up display of the IS. There was no way that the damaged caused could be from a anti-IS weapon.

"Did you attack that building?" Hoss's voice carried no emotion, but his eyes were burning with anger, his spiritual pressure was starting to flow out of his body, being picked up by the IS hyper sensors without a doubt.

"What's it to you?" The redhead barked. The silver white aura around the man, along with the fact that he was now standing in midair meant that he had to be using an IS. But something in her thought maybe he wasn't completely human.

"I'll take that as a yes." With a sudden flick of his arm, the knife in his left hand came spinning at her with amazing speed. Even with the incredible maneuverability of the IS, it was still impossible for her to move out of the way of the blade.

With a screech, the knife imbedded itself within the armor on the shoulder of the pilot and into her shoulder socket. Control lost to the arm, the hostage she held now slipping free. The sheet that covered the person got caught in the air as the body accelerated down, revealing the unconscious body of Ichika Orimura, descending to the streets of Karakura, some thousand feet or so below.

Hoss growled, with a shunpo, he appeared below Ichika and caught the young male pilot's unconscious form and slung him over his shoulder like a bag of cement. Right hand now resting on the grip of his revolver, Hoss glowered at the IS pilot.

"I'm only going to ask this once more. Where are the others?"

(Line Break)

As the residents of Karakura looked up, they could see several explosions in the sky. Emergency sirens wailing told them that it was far from safe to be outside, as several pieces of armor alloy from the IS that had just screamed overhead started to rain down.

This also alerted the staff of the small Kurosaki clinic, consisting of the family, all bearing the same last name as did the sign over the door.

Even though it was now almost 4 months ago, Ichigo was still in a funk for losing his shinigami powers, and with them, his ability to see and communicate with spirits and the spiritual world. Karin had since had her abilities grow, but they were no where near as strong as his were.

Another explosion, this time larger and closer, shook the clinic. Outside, Ichigo herded those nearby into the clinic's waiting room, regardless of injured or not just before something hit the ground with enough force to make the ground shake. The dust cloud was blown away from an unseen wind and there, in the pavement, was the hulking form of an IS.

From what he could tell, the former military equipment was covered in dents, scrapes and oddly enough the occasional bullet hole in the armor.

The outline of a boot appearing in the remaining metal of the armor gave Ichigo a clue to who was responsible.

Seeing the IS try and fly out of harms way, it was grabbed by what Ichigo could only figure out to be a wing, and thrown an opposite direction.

A very loud yell he was all to familiar with filled the air. The legendary rebel yell Hoss could produce.

(Line Break)

"YE HAW!" The IS pilot could hear the yell and quite honestly, the man that produced it scared her. He was able to fight her in the most advanced weapons system in the world, with nothing more than an old revolver that had been designed in the late 1800s. And he was not only holding his own, but actually overpowering her. All the while holding Ichika Orimura over his shoulder.

If he was to fight her without the extra responsibility of carrying the only male IS pilot, she would be done for.

With one last shot, the odd man cut the power going to the IS systems and forced the core into an emergency shut down. The armor stayed activated, but now the heavy armor components and the thrusters lost the zero gravity effect and took the position of a samurai kneeling in front of the man that shut down the system.

Hoss strode up, resealing his shikai, he put his revolver back into the holster. Shifting the weight from Ichika, he set him down on the ground gently and ripped out his senkaimon opening knife, but went to grab the IS in front of him. That was until another IS appeared, grabbed the unit and took off.

Spinning on his heels as he did, he drew Moon Goddess and tried to shoot it down, but the metallic click of an empty cylinder was useless. Attempting to re-release his shikai, Hoss was hit with a sudden wave of fatigue and stopped. Grabbing Ichika, he used his remaining spiritual energy to shunpo to what was left of the Urahara Shop.

(Line Break)

Ichika groaned and lifted his arm, the sunlight coming down was giving him a headache. Covering his eyes, he blocked out the bright annoyance and attempted to fall back asleep. That was until there was a loud crash, and some yelling.

"Watch it Hat and Clogs. If you scratch the paint, that will be the least of your concerns."

"Will you keep it down?" Ichika groaned, "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Oh good, your finally awake." Came an all to cheerful voice. "We were starting to wonder when you would wake up."

"Aw stow it Hat and Clogs." came a sarcastic reply, from Ichika could only assume to be Hoss. "He was knocked out for about a day and a half." The crunching of boots on the ground allowed Ichika to track Hoss's movements. "Come on Ichika, up and attem." helping the IS pilot to his feet, Hoss served as a stability point for him. Attempting to walk was met with a yelp of pain from his leg as he caught himself and Hoss allowed himself to be used as a crutch.

"Alright, looks like we're ready." Another man, this time wearing what Ichika could only figure out to be a traditional kimono with a floral print robe over the shoulders. "Hoss would you mind opening the senkaimon?" Hoss nodded as he produced a knife from the opposite hip as his revolver and stabbed the air.

The blade looked like it went through something and Hoss stopped when the handle was almost in whatever Hoss stabbed.

"My foot is anchored to the soil of the world, my hands push the material of the spirit, tying the two worlds is the body and soul, bound by chain forged by fate. It is my duty to shatter those chains by my hand, the black shepherd's hook is the gate. Now OPEN."

Out of the space Hoss put his knife into, a traditional Japanese door appeared, darkening the area around it as it took on a very light otherworldly glow. As Hoss withdrew the blade, the door opened and showed a smaller circular door behind the first. When that opened, there was a bright white light, and 5 small, black butterflies came out, and somewhere Ichika heard the ringing of bells. Two other men and a woman led the way, followed by the man with the floral kimono and finally Ichika limping and leaning on Hoss for support."

Inside was a different story than the outside. It was dark, gloomy and the walls and floor appeared to be moving.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ichika couldn't help be but feel a little creeped out from the area they were walking in. Hoss and the other appeared unaffected.

"A place called the Soul Society. The Head Captain, my superior and the commanding officer of everyone here right now, ordered you into the Soul Society for questioning and your safety. Think of it as protective police custody."

Hoss could tell that Ichika was thoroughly confused, but didn't say anything.

(Line Break)

As the group exited the senkaimon, Ichika's limp suddenly got worse. Catching himself with some help from Hoss, who yelled over to two men wearing traditional kimonos.

"Get a stretcher from the 4th Division, he needs medical assistance." Attempting to keep walking, the last thing Ichika saw was a cut stone sidewalk.

(Line Break)

Hoss stood in the waiting room of the 4th Division, As soon as Ichika passed through the senkaimon, he became his own responsibility. The Head Captain might of wanted Ichika in Soul Society, but Hoss knew that the Old Man had another reason, and the Central 46 was still being reassembled.

Seeing Captain Unohana exit the room Ichika was carried into, Hoss ran up her.

(Line Break)

Hoss was ever thankful for the fact that the 4th division had actual chairs and beds in the rooms. Ichika laid in the bed, propped up by several pillows.

"You see Ichika, the Soul Society has a sort of military that is responsible for protecting the balance between the Soul Society and Living World. The shinigami are part of this military, called the Gotei 13, or 13 Court Guard Squads. I was told to bring you into Soul Society because there are concerns of your safety due to a rouge shinigami."

Hoss stopped and took a drink of water from a cup on the table nearby and let his information sink in. "Also Ichika, I have some rather shocking information." The look on Ichika's face told him to continue. "I have a theory that the Head Captain will ask you questions about a theory, among the captains with some research to back it up that a rouge researcher is using an IS" The color drained from Ichika's face as Hoss explained the severity of the situation. "There's going to be a lot of questions thrown your way Ichika."

(Line Break)

Hoss was half awake, leaning back in the chair, he rested his head against the wall and his hat over his face. Right now he had to wait until the meeting for the captains and lieutenants about the recent development of the tracking down of Ryoichi.

The feeling of a sickening spiritual pressure brushed against his senses. Opening his eyes, Hoss watched Captain Kurosuchi walk into the room, his lieutenant/'daughter' in tow. Suppressing a shiver, Hoss felt like he wanted to be sick a anytime he looked at the two.

"Can I help you CAPTAIN?" Hoss growled, venom dripping off the title. Kurosuchi turned to face him, a sickening sadistic smile on his face.

"Yes, you can allow me an Nemu to perform a preliminary investigation on this human and the IS." Hoss scratched his chin and appeared to think for a second, Ichika was now looking at the captain and was about ready to activate Byakuskiki.

"I cannot allow you to do that." Hoss, now standing up, had a hand resting on his revolver. "He has been placed into my care and I know what you do in that lab of yours."

"You seem to not understand your situation. The Head Captain may of given you a title, but you are actually quite below me."

A smirk spread over Hoss's face. "You want to bet Kurosuchi?"

(Line Break)

Captain's Meetings, not one member of the Gotei liked them, but now with the lieutenants also in the same meeting, or in the case of the 13th, two bickering 3rd seats, the large room felt all too small.

Hoss was no exception. Standing at attention next to Shunsui, he had to borrow a shihakusho from the 8th Division pool, so he kept shifting uncomfortably from the way the fabric hung off his frame. The only comfort he had was the boots on his feet, which looked odd compared to the traditional Japanese apparel.

"Hoss Lohmar, what do you have to report?" The Head Captain's voice thundered through the room, Hoss simply adjusted his hat and looked up at the captains. Moving to the center of the room, he cleared his throat.

"Head Captain, I have fought with Ryoichi, and honestly, I find that his abilities are similar to those of Aizen." This caused a murmur to go through the captains with varying results. "However, from what I've been told, Ryoichi's abilities are no where as developed as Aizen's. During my conflict with him, I was capable of destroying his powers with some difficulty. However, I had to deal with issues in the World of the Living immediately after, so it was impossible for me to be certain that he was captured by the group in the World of the Living known as Phantom Task, or he is being assisted by said group."

"This is outrageous!"

"Soi Fon, I take it you have a problem with my theory?" Hoss didn't even bother to turn around at the short female captain. "If you do, please explain it and hopefully I can further explain myself."

"You left an injured criminal out in the open! That's my problem!" Face turning red, the stealth force commander broke rank and ran up behind Hoss. "Its no wonder that we are still chasing him."

"If you remember Soi Fone," Hoss turned on his heels. "I was never informed about Ryoichi going rouge, that was up until the last minute before he tried to run me through with his zanpackto."

"That is enough." The Head Captain's voice echoed through the room as a sudden burst of spiritual power flooded the room, effectively knocking the wind out of Hoss and taking Ichika to his knees. "Hoss, you may step down."

Doing just that, Hoss began to see where the captains were going with this. All Hoss could do was try and adjust his kimono so he was comfortable.


	14. Motor City Madhouse

Hoss looked on at the meeting, having since zoned out. So far the questions Ichika had to answer were simple and mundane.

"Have you had much experience with the spiritual world?"

"No."

"Did you know of the spiritual world?"

"Besides folk lore, no."

Hoss could only roll his eyes. This was turning into a waste of time. Zoning out again, he could hear Moon Goddess muttering in his Inner World.

(Line Break)

Groaning, Chifuyuu slowly woke up, feeling cold concrete on her side and back. Trying to move, her body ached in protest.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Chifuyuu struggled to look up and was sharply kicked in the stomach.

Inside, she felt something snap. The feeling of power quickly began to flow out of her body.

(Line Break)

Hoss focused in on the feeling that suddenly came at him. Closing his eyes, he felt the steady, but decreasing pulse of spiritual pressure. It was familiar in the pulses, three shorts pulses, three pulses with long 5 second intervals, and three short pulses again.

"An SOS." He muttered.

"HOSS LOHMAR. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, YOU WILL SPEAK UP."

"Yes Sir Head Captain."

(Line Break)

Hoss escorted Ichika out of the meeting, his orders were to train Ichika for combat and take him back to the World of the Living immediately.

"Come on. Lets move." Hoss called to Ichika as he started walking a different way.

"Where are we going?" Ichika scurried up to the Cowboy of Death.

"Radar lab in the 12th division."

(Line Break)

"Ah, Hoss, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my lab?"

"Cut the crap Kurosuchi." Hoss growled, specks of sliver appeared in his eyes. "I need you to track a spiritual energy signature."

"I cannot do that without a spiritual energy signature on file." The researcher captain looked down on Hoss, which was hard to do given the cowboy's stance. Reaching into his jacket, Hoss pulled out a small vial shaped item.

"Kiskue Urahara created this to capture trace amounts of spiritual energy. I lucked out, he gave me a few of them before the person I want you to track disappeared." Hoss handed the vial to the captain, who scowled and muttered something.

"I will have your results ready soon. We are very busy, I will send the message to you as soon as I get the coordinates."

(Line Break)

"Meteor Strike."

"GUAH!"

The two energy sources hit each other and the resulting explosion of energy destruction and purifying energy meeting.

Off to the side, Shunsui and Nanao watched the spar with some interest. The clanging of metal filled the air.

"Hado number 33."

"WHAT! You can't do that! That's cheating!"

"My this is most interesting Nanao." Shunsui chuckled as the IS pilot and Cowboy of Death argued over battle tactics. "The Infinite Stratos are certainly something."

(Line Break)

"Keep up Ichika." Hoss called back. Running through the Dangai, He had finally received the information from the radar lab he was waiting for. The paper now tucked in his jacket pocket, held the coordinates to several areas that the 12th division had tracked a similar spiritual energy to the sample Hoss submitted coming from. With the list of possible places it originated from in his hand, all of which were in one area…

Detroit, Michigan.

Motor City.

(Line Break)

Hoss stood on a podium, it had only been a few hours since he and Ichika had returned from the Soul Society. In that time he had taken a shower, shave and change into a fresh suit Spencer had delivered for him.

"Hello, thank you all for coming to this press briefing. I have prepared this on behalf of the IS academy and Henderson Independent Military and I will not be accepting any questions at this time." Looking out he could see cameras, reporters, cell phones and other things to record the meeting. "My name is Hoss Lohmar, I am an operative for Henderson Independent Military. One week ago, the main buildings of the IS academy were attacked. As of this time I am not going to disclose who is believed to be the behind this. I was escorting Ichika and Chifuyuu Orimura off campus when the campus was attacked. Attempting to reach a secure location, where coordinates have been withheld due to security reasons, we were overpowered. The reason I am telling you all this is simple." Hoss paused to let the reporters catch up. "Chifuyuu Orimura has been kidnapped." Shocked gasps from the majority female crowd filled the room followed by questions. "Will everyone please calm down. I will not be answering questions at this time. However, I also have a statement from Spencer Henderson and myself." Clearing his throat, Hoss began. "To whomever was responsible for this action; on behalf of myself and Mr. Spencer Henderson of Henderson Independent Military, if you are watching this, we have taken the laying of siege of the campus of the IS academy and the ambushing of myself as well as the kidnapping of Chifuyuu Orimura as a declaration of war. As I speak, operatives of Henderson Independent Military are mobilizing and souring every lead to track you down. We know who you are, we are currently tracking you down as I speak, we are tracing you through the technology you hold dear and we will not stop until you have been brought to justice and pay retributions for the damages you have caused." Hoss folded his official briefing papers and stuck them in his jacket. "I thank you all for your time today. Please drive carefully and have a good rest of the day."

(Line Break)

The cargo helicopter had the rotors turning slowly. Having only landed and shut off the engines few minutes ago, Hoss was impressed by how easily he could load his remaining supplies into the cargo hold. The Black Widow was already loaded in and tied down and several crates of supplies were soon loaded on as well as several building contractors that H.I.M worked with. Materials were being flown in and equipment was being offloaded at the IS academy's rather small harbor.

Grabbing the last box of supplies that was being returned with him, Hoss could see six figures coming to the chopper. And they were none other than Ichika, Hoki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Lin Fang, and Laura.

"You all want to jump in on this action too?" Hoss chuckled.

(Line Break)

Hoss strode through the hallways of the busy office building. The occasional voice calling out to him broke the strides with a simple wave, which only resumed the powerful strides soon after.

With the small group following him, the door to a particular board room opened to allow the group inside. Fine, handcrafted oak furniture and the finer items of life welcomed them.

"Come on in. Help yourselves to a drink."

(Line Break)

As the overhead projector changed to another picture, the only sound was a match being struck.

"Need a light Spence?" Hoss held the still burning match in his hand and a cigar in the other. Taking a puff, he blew the smoke out to the side.

"Nah, I'm still good." Motioning to his own cigar, Spencer continued on with his presentation after taking a drink from the scotch that sat on the table near his laptop.

"Now, going between the information that Hoss found and what I have found using my own sources, we know that Phantom Task is operating out of several abandoned buildings in the downtown Detroit area."

"Wouldn't anyone notice something odd going on down there?" Hoss looked over to Charlotte.

"If there was anyone there. Downtown Detroit has been effectively abandoned about early 85. There are whole blocks that are effectively empty now."

"Why would Phantom Task go to a place like Detroit?" Charlotte started to cough.

Turning on a ventilation fan, Spencer looked at the blonde French girl. "Simple, the whole city is effectively abandoned, companies abandoned whole factories, intact. Houses are empty, and there are still people who live and work in there, so there is living essentials, the police force is effectively overworked."

"So they have a perfect hideout." Hoss continued his friend's train of thought. "Factories to maintain equipment, warehouses to store it, houses to live in, and no one would notice more than likely."

"So, what would be the operation?" Laura's thick German accent cut through the smoke and the bourbon near Hoss and the scotch near Spencer.

"Simple, we are going in boots on the ground and feet in the air." Spencer couldn't help but smirk as Hoss grinned and the rest of the group blanched.


	15. Boots on the Ground, Feet in the air

**Forgot to put this on the last chapter, but I own nothing. **

* * *

Now if anyone was to look down the empty streets of Detroit and see a 1979 Lincoln Continental, painted gloss black and silver two toned, it was either on a trip to see the factory where the car was built, the driver was royally lost, or the car was stolen.

Not for aforementioned Lincoln to be used in a raid on an international terrorist organization.

Hoss smirked as he turned a corner in Spencer's Hot Rod Lincoln. All the keys were in place, now just to light the candle.

Ichika sat in the front seat. Serving as communications between Hoss and the rest of the "Boots on the ground, ships at sea, subs under the water and feet in the air." as he said. Ground pounders from Henderson Independent Military was working with the Detroit Police Department, Department of Defense, and, much to both Hoss and Spencer's dismay, the CIA. With the car rolling, spots from a seasonal thunder storm appeared in the windshield. The ominous roll of thunder in the distance accompanied it. When the spatter of rain appeared on the windshield, Hoss only turned on the wipers and headlights.

Finding a sheltered parking spot near the buildings that were suspected of being the operations. Grabbing a mic for the secure radio in the car, Hoss keyed it up.

"_This is Death Cowboy, we are in checkpoint Alpha." _

"_Death Cowboy, this is your feet in the air, we are ready at your command." _

"_Same applies to your boots on the ground." _

(Line Break)

Hoss kept his back against the cinderblock wall. The gentle thud and scrap of his boots on the concrete floor died quickly within the air. With two other men with him, Hoss signaled for the message to be sent out.

(Line Break)

To every device that had the ability, a secure message was sent out to the strike force handling the mission.

Descending like angels to judge the damned, they stormed the building.

The group of IS and the pilots created their own entrance through whatever stood in their way, while breeching charges shook the building to its foundations.

"GO, GO, GO!" Spencer yelled to the men that awaited his orders. Pulling the shield pierce equipped M16 to his shoulder, Spencer let loose a burst that stopped the charging ground adversaries.

The violent explosion shook the building as a armored humvee blasted a opening large enough to drive through. The Navastar diesel engine growled as the heavy offroad war machine climbed over the debris.

"Find those bastards and send them straight to the Gates of Hell."

(Line Break)

'_That's it, I officially hate lasers and energy weapons.' _Hoss thought as he duck-and-rolled out of the line of fire from the IS that attacked him. He knew little about Phantom Task, he knew that most if not all the IS the group possessed were hot units.

Launching into a shunpo, Hoss decided to try and figure out how the modified groups of IS would fare against his Shinigami abilities. Knowing full well that the units from the Academy could handle his lower end stuff, he pushed the envelope.

Coming to a stop behind the IS, he jumped clear of a swing of the energy blade before it could cut him in two. "Nice try redneck, but that wasn't even close." the pilot's cocky voice echoed in the empty room. Hoss thought he was lucky in that aspect. The room must have been part of a sub assembly floor. It was large enough for him to move around, but yet small enough that the IS was having trouble. A large handful of supports stood in the room. Plenty of cover for a man, but no maneuverability for an IS

(Line Break)

The clatter of chains echoed in the small room. Darkness not stifling the noise. Chifuyuu tried to move, but the heavy chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Groaning, the slack came out of the chain as she tried to snap the binds.

The explosions outside shook the room, rattling the chains.

(Line Break)

The dust cleared from an unknown wind. Hoss stood his ground as he fired his revolver. The Colt .45 copper jacketed bullet glowed from Hoss's spiritual energy as it headed to it's target.

Energy shields were rendered useless as Shinigami abilities went head to head with them. Spiritual energy forcing the IS into emergency shutdown.

Reloading his revolver, Hoss sealed his shikai and moved out just as more men from H.I.M and the FBI stormed the room and arrested the pilot.

(Line Break)

Ichika scanned the room, ready to fight. Hoki right behind him also ready to go.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice echoed through the room. Both IS pilots jumped into stances that allowed easy use of their respective weapons. "Why it's only a couple of children playing with fancy toys."

"WHOSE THERE!" Ichika's voice called out. The Yukihara formed in his hand.

"Little boys…" The voice focused behind Ichika, but in front of Hoki. "Shouldn't play with sticks."

Ichika could hear the swish of air that accompany the swing of a sword. Hitting an ignition boost, he moved out of the way just as the blade sliced through the air where he was standing.

Hoki, meanwhile was getting her swords and screaming.

(Line Break)

The afterimage of a running man dissipated after the high power laser blast seemingly tore through it.

Reappearing behind a piling, Hoss breathed deeply for several seconds, only to flicker out of sight once again as an IS arm tore through the piling.

The labyrinth of large rooms plus the Infinite Stratos made this whole operation like a game of hide-and-seek from Hell. In each room he entered there was an IS, and it seemed that if he tried to duck through one room, he ran into another IS.

'_Damn karma.' _Hoss growled as he tried to stay out of the way from the energy sword. Down his back was proof that spiritual energy could not far well against an Infinite Stratos energy sword. Sure he was cut, but if it hadn't been for his hardened skin, he'd be in two pieces on the floor.

He didn't have the pleasure of using his shikai release as a distraction, and the IS was just fast enough to block or dodge his shots.

Diving behind cover as two laser shots barely missed his shoulder and head, Hoss placed both of his hands on the ground.

"Bakudo number 21." He muttered as the red smoke quickly filled the room.

The unfortunate pilot, however was too busy coughing and choking to notice that her IS was now under attack.

"Meteor Strike!"

Six gunshots echoed through the smoke and the IS slumped to the ground uselessly. Hoss turned to walk out of the room, but maniacal laughter filled the cavernous interior. Turning slowly, Hoss looked to see the downed IS pilot holding a very small device that put a sickening feeling in Hoss's stomach.

"So long… jackass."

(Line Break)

Through the whole building, everything rattled as a powerful explosion shook the entire area within a 2 mile radius in Detroit. A sudden gust of wind down the corridors made everyone stop in the middle of what they were doing.

From the Academy IS pilots, to the group of ground pounders from Henderson Independent Military, the only ones who didn't stop was the government agencies.

The though of one person's well being came to mind. Those combined thoughts echoed through the hallways as they streamed into the aforementioned person's mind, teetering on unconsciousness.

Easing the pain, Hoss welcomed the warmth unconsciousness provided.


End file.
